through the shadows, into the light
by rachiee-ivashkov
Summary: what happens when dimitri leaves rose for tasha, and rose falls for someone else? will dimitri be jealose? will he try to get her back? how does rose feel about her new man? rated t. m chapters marked.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a RoseXAdrian story, about Dimitri leaving her for Tasha. But what happens when he comes back, will he try to be with her again? Lots of laughs and fun and some drama too! Hope everyone likes it please tell me what you think **

**Chapter 1:**

As i walked across the lawn to the moroi dorms, passing the oval, I had to wipe a tear away from my eyes. It had been a whole week since I had been made to run laps. My old mentor, Dimitri, had left. But he was more that just a mentor, I loved him. I rememberer back to the night Viktor had cast the lust spell on us. A sad smile spread across my face. Dimitri had left. He had gone to be with another girl. A girl named Tasha Ozera.

"It would never have worked out, rose". I told myself_._

I had tried to spend my time moping around, but lissa wouldn't let me. She still didn't know about me and Dimitri. Lissa thought I was just sad because kirova was getting me a new Mentor. I shuddered just thinking about it. I'd had too many bad encounters with headmistress kirova. I'm sure she is going to use this as pay back and get me someone terrible. Someone mean.

In truth, I was a bit scared about who she was going to picked, but there was nothing I could do about it, so I was trying not to worry too much, and take it as it comes.

I reach the moroi dorm and head up to lissa's room. I open the door and walk in. she's sitting at her dressing table, brushing her hair. Her boyfriend, Christian, is spread out over her bed, watching her. They both turn to me when I walked in.

"Hey rose", said lissa, jumping up and giving me a hug.

"Hey liss", I said, hugging her back.

"Well, well, if it isn't the great rose, late as usual", said Christian, with his signature smirk.

I stuck my tongue out at him

"And you look like something the cat dragged in", continued Christian.

I opened my mouth to respond, but lissa held up her hand to stop me

"Come on now be nice you two. And he's right, rose, you can't go dressed in that", she chastised me.

Lissa looked me up and. I suddenly felt very self conscious. I looked at what she was wearing. A pretty light blue dress that hung fairly loose and went down to just before her knees, Christian was wearing a button up top and a pair of denim shorts. I suddenly felt even more inadequate, in my favourite holey jeans and a simple t-shirt.

"You can't go like that", said lissa, frowning. Then suddenly she started smiling. I could feel excitement drifting through the bond we shared.

_I__have__just__the__thing_! She exclaimed, opening her closet and rummaging inside.

Christian rolled his eyes and collapsed back onto the bed.

Lissa emerged from the closet with a pile of black fabric, which she handed to me, still grinning.

"I got this for you last time I went shopping, I just kept forgetting to give it to you_"_, she told me, still grinning.

I gave her a weak smile and a hug.

"Thanks liss", I said

I unfolded it and looked at it. It was a black halter dress. I went to the bathroom and put it on. It had a low cut, and barely covered anything. It went down to about midway between my knees and my hips, and clung in all the right places. I sure hoped kirova didn't see me in it. I had a feeling this dress could get me detention for a week.

I wondered why lissa had got me something so revealing. I tried to get it out of her head, but lately she's become good at keeping certain things from me.

I could feel that she ulterior motives though. I walked back out of the bathroom. Lissa smiled

"You look great". She said, clapping. I gave her a smile. Christian looked up at us from the bed.

"Can we go now?" He asked. "I'm starting to get thirsty. And thanks to rose were already late".

I stuck my tongue out at him again.

"Sure, let's go", Lissa said.

lissa, Christian and I walked across to the guest building. We were going to Adrian's room. Adrian was four years older than us. He had already finished school. He was only here now, because, like lissa, he had discovered he was a spirit used.

Adrian was also almost always drunk. He always seemed to have something in his system. It helps him to ignore spirits bad side effects.

Adrian also seemed to spend a lot of time hitting on me. But I didn't really mind. I liked feeling wanted after Dimitri…. No, I wasn't thinking about that. I was going to have a good time tonight.

We got to the guest housing and knocked on Adrian's door. Adrian opened the door, and Christian and lissa walk in. I go to follow then, but Adrian moves in front of me and blocks my way.

"Hello there, my little Dhampir. Is that all for me?" He asks, eyeing me up and down with his trademark smirk. Man, was he cute, and his green eyes were sparkling…. Get a hold of yourself rose, I though. I smiled up at him with my mad eating smile

"Why, do you see something you like?" I asked, doing a slow spin for him, making sure he could see all the good spots, then i put my hand on my hip and slightly pushing my chest out. I could tell from the look on his face that he liked it.

"I like everything I see", he replied, "Maybe I could show you just how much…" he trailed off, his eyes goggling. Man, they were cute.

"Maybe some other time", I said, flashing my man eater smile. "Are you going to let me in?" I asked him. It was getting a bit cold outside. He grinned at me, seeing me shiver.

"Or we could stay out here? If you're cold we could take off our clothes and I could warm you with my body heat…"? He suggested seductively. I had to admit, the idea did sound promising…. But Dimitri had only just left me. And I still loved him, and maybe I always would. I saw the smirk Adrian was still giving me. I decided to have a little fun with him. I reached up and grabbed his collar moving it so he was pressed against the doorframe. I went up on my tippy toes so I could whisper in his ear.

"And what happens when I'm warm"? I ask him seductively.

"Then I'd do whatever you want. But first you going to have to take all your clothes off, so I can warm you", he answered. He hadn't notice that while he was saying this, I had moved my body around so I was halfway inside the room.

"I have a better idea", I whispered to him, my lips hovering centimetres from him. Man, his lips were perfect. I wonder what it'd be like to kiss them.

"Yea", whispered Adrian, questioningly.

"I could just come in", I told him, moving back and walking inside the apartment. I found all my friends staring at me wide eyed. I laughed, and grabbed a drink and went to sit down on the floor in front of lissa. Christian was sitting beside her. Eddie was in a single chair near Christian. I gave him a quick hug before I sat down. Adrian picked up his drink and sat in the chair in front of me. I could hear him muttering something about unfairness.

I smiled innocently up at him. "Well, if you don't want me inside your apartment I could always leave…", I said, starting to stand up.

"No", called Adrian, as he grabbed my arm and he pulled me onto his lap. In doing so he spilt his drink all down my dress. I cracked up laughing, and tipped my drink down his shirt. He started laughing as well.

I grabbed the bottle of vodka on the table and drank a quarter of it in one sip. Suddenly I became dizzy. I shook myself, and then looked down at the label.

Adrian laughed at me, "yes, little dhampier, I don't drink the stuff your used to. I like my drinks… stronger". He smiled down at me. I realized I could feel his heart beat. I smiled up at him, and I felt his heart beat getting faster. My grin widened.

"Is your heart the only thing that reacts when you see me?" I asked him seductively

He grinned back at me. "Why don't you find out"? He asked, flirting back with me.

**Ok guys, here is my first redone chapter. They are have a few changes, but are fairly similar, with mainly spelling fixed and punctuation. I'm not amazing at it though, so if anyone reading would like to be my beta for the story after I finish fixing it up please send me a message **

**Once again, I am sorry it has been so long since I have updated, but bear with me, I promise this time I will finish it : )**

**Please, r&r, and tell me what you think : D**


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my mouth to reply, when I noticed my friends were all looking at me. Christian and Eddie looked a bit shocked. Well, I guess I hadn't acted like this in a long time. I had been trying to act mature, like Dimitri. My chest aced when I thought his name.

When I looked at lissa's face, however, she looked happy, and maybe even I bit smug. I tried to look into her head to find out why, which wasn't easy. Alcohol makes it harder for me to hear her. Its feels like all her emotions and thoughts are slightly smudged. I tried to look deeper, and I finally found my answer. Lissa was trying to set me up with Adrian.

I looked back up at Adrian. He smiled down at me. His cheeky, annoying, completely gorgeous smirk. I grinned back up at him, and completely forgot what I was going to say. He laughed at me, and I laughed, to.

I took another swig from the bottle of his vodka, and then handed it to him. He had a sip. I considered getting off him, but changed my mind. I liked being close to him, being able to small him. I understood what he meant about the perfume. He didn't have too much aftershave on, and his normal smell was intoxicating. I could also smell the cigarettes on him, but somehow they didn't turn me off. The smell was just part of him.

_So are you going to find out_? He asked, still smirking at me.

_I'm, sorry_, I laughed, _I don't like older men. _

He rolled his eyes at me.

_Sure you don't,_ he said. _Besides, I'm not that much older than you. And be honest, you no you want me_, he laughed.

I giggled. _Confidence,_ I told him_, I like that in a man_.

_Want me to show you just how confident I can be_? He asked, raising his eyebrows.

I giggled. _I'm sorry, I said I liked confidence in a man. You're just a boy. Remember? Your not that much older than me._ I said, mocking him.

Lissa and Eddie giggled at that. I smiled, proudly. Christian looked a bit queasy, and looking next to him I saw why. He had a mountain of empty bottles next to him. Man, I guess he really was thirsty.

Adrian gave me a rejected look, _I'm offended_, he joked, putting his hand over his heart.

_I'm sorry_, I replied sarcastically, taking another swig of vodka. Man, the bottle was almost empty now. And I could feel it getting to me. Thank god I wasn't standing. _Did I hurt your self esteem_? I asked him

_Yes_, he replied, pretending to be sad. I laughed

_Want me to kiss it better? _I asked him.

_Yes_, he replied. I leaned up to kiss him. What the hell? Why not. It's not like there was any reason I shouldn't, or any person I was with. Dimitri had made it very clear. He wanted Tasha. Not some immature 17 year old. As I leaned up, the smell of him got stronger, I could see his perfect lips, and I wanted to know how he tastes. Suddenly I heard a spluttering.

I turned to see lissa spit out half her drink. I automatically got scared that she might be choking or that something was wrong. I did I quick scan of her mind. She was fine. She had just looked and saw me and Adrian about to kiss, and was taken my surprise.

I looked back up at Adrian and smiled. _Now where were we?_ I asked, flirting.

_Right here, _he replied, leaning down to close the rest of the distance between us.

Suddenly Christian started throwing up. I jumped up off Adrian's lap to help lissa. She was holding Christians hair back. I shoved a bucked Adrian handed me in front of Christian.

Lissa looked worried, _I think I better take him home_, she said.

I nodded. _Ill help you_, I said, moving to help her get Christian to his feet.

_No, no, stay_, lissa said. _Eddie will help me_. Eddie nodded and jumped up from the couch.

_Seeya rose_, he said, giving me a hug. He then grabbed Christian and him and lissa pulled Christian out the door.

I frowned. Lissa was feeling proud of herself, and was hoping me and Adrian would get together. I shook my head. She had some weird plans.

I look at Adrian. He was smiling at me. I could tell that he liked the idea of me and him alone in his apartment. I smiled back at him, and then looked down at my dress. Christian had thrown up on it. I groaned

_Great, I said, now I have to go home and change_.

Adrian look at me scared. I could that he didn't want me to leave. _Don't go, he said, ill lend you some clothes._ He said hastily

I laughed. _All your clothes will be to big for me_, I told him

He walked over to the closet and pulled out a shirt and handed it to me. I sighed and took it. I could tell that he wasn't going to take no for an answer. I walked over to the bathroom to take a shower.

I spent ages in the shower. It was really warm and nice. After, I put my underwear back on, and Adrian's shirt. It was about as long as my dress was on me. I walked back out. Adrian was sitting on his bed, with another bottle. I couldn't read the label, it was in another language. I walked to the bed and climbed onto it, sitting cross legged in front of him. I pulled the bottle out of his hands and took a sip, then spat it straight back out, onto the floor.

_What the hell is that!_ I yelled at him. He chuckled at me

_Russian vodka_. He replied, _got a bit of a kick to it, doesn't it?_

_Yea, ill say_, I answer, taking another sip, slower now.

He chuckled at me again. His green eyes looked like they were sparkling. I reached over and brushed his cheek with my hand. It's so soft. He leaned in toward me, I lend back on the bed, and he leaned over me, I could smell the vodka on his breath. I remember the night Dimitri and I had been under the lust spell. The way he smelt. Adrian moved a hand along my leg, and I remembered how dimitri had moved his hand along my leg, Adrian kissed my neck, and I remembered what it felt like for dimitri to kiss me, how he would touch me, how he smiled at me.

_No_, I said, pulling away from Adrian, and moving away from him on the bed. Tears running down my face. Adrian looked at me, worried, and also hurt.

_Rose, its okay_, he said, _if you don't want to… we don't have to._

_It's not that_, I told him, _I do want you,_ oh, how much I wanted him, I wanted him to kiss me, and to feel his hands touching me, his voice in my ear…..

_I do want you Adrian…. It's just…_, I sighed.

He looked at me knowingly. _You miss Dimitri_.

I nod. I had no idea it was that obvious. Adrian held his arms open and I crawled back over to him and hugged him.

_We don't have to do anything if you don't want to_, he told me, _I'm happy to wait for you. _

What was going on here? Adrian was acting nice? I was waiting for him to make another witty sarcastic remark. I looked up into his eyes, and I could tell that he really, truly, cared for me. I smiled at him through my tears, and hugged him tighter. Maybe I should give him a chance as I proper boyfriend? I smiled at the idea of me and Adrian. Then fell asleep in his arms.

**hey agian. i was planning on waiting for 3 reviews, but some awesome people added me to their story alert thingys and i decided i wanted to write more :P sorry if its bad. i think i no where im gonna take it, but if anyone has any ideas id love to hear them :)**

**also if anyone has any awesome christan/rose or rose/adrian sarcasm they want me to use or wouldnt mind if i used please leave comment :) **

**its hard trying to come up with witty remarks, lol. **

**thanks to the people that commented me :) your awesome :)**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to someone knocking on the door.

_Ten more minutes_, I muttered, rolling over, but hit something. I opened my eyes and saw Adrian. I sat bolt upright in the bed, shocked, trying to remember what happened last night. I could remember Christian throwng up then…. Nothing. Man Adrian did drink some strong stuff. I heard a banging and looked at the door, realizing what had woken me. I goy out of the bed, and went to open the door. It was lissa. She looked shocked to see me in Adrian's room, she looked me up and down, and he mouth fell open. I looked down, noticing that I was in Adrian's t-shirt. What the hell had happened last night!

_R- Rose…_ lissa spluttered. _Did you and Adrian..?_

_I don't know_, I told her, honestly. _I can't remember anything_.

Lissa looked even more shocked. I frowned. What if I had done something with Adrian… although, I didn't think I had. I had a vague recollection of him comforting me... but it was Adrian we were talking about. He doesn't comfort anyone… does he?

I shook my head, _I can't remember lis, but I don't think anything happened._

_Well, let's find out,_ said lissa, walking over to the bed, and pulling the covers off Adrian and tapping him on the shoulder

_Adrian,_ she said nicely_, Adrian, please wake up_.

Adrian stirred and rolled over. _Not now mummy_, I'm sleeping, he murmured.

I couldn't help it, I cracked up laughing. It was so weird hearing Adrian say something like that. My laughing seemed to wake him up. He sat up and looked around the room, when he saw me laughing, he smiled, then he noticed lissa, and looked confused,

_Morning cousin, anything I can help you with?_ He asked her.

She smiled. _There is, actually, rose and I were talking, and it appears she can't remember what happened last night. We were wondering if you might be able to shed some light on the subject._ She asked him, getting straight to the point. Wow, lissa normally beat around the bush for a while first. Christian was having some good influences on her. Maybe he wasn't all that bad…

Adrian looked at me in mock hurt, _little dhampier, did you forget our time together? I thought it was special_. He gave me his cheeky smirk. I grinned back. Man he was cute.

_I already told you Adrian, I don't like older men. _

_Ah, but I'm only a boy, remember?_ He replied, grinning at me. I laughed.

Lissa looked a bit confused by our exchange. She looked from Adrian, to me, then back to Adrian.

_So did anything happen between you and rose?_ She asked. _And why is she wearing your shirt? _

Adrian sighed. _I wish, but no, nothing happened between me and rose. Not this time. _He winked at me. I giggled.

_Well, alright,_ said lissa slowly, not sure if she should believe him or not. She had wanted to get me and him together, but she meant together, as in dating.

I smiled at my best friend, and gave her a hug. _So how is that boy of yours this morning?_ I asked her

Adrian chuckled. _Tell him he needs to watch how much he drinks. I'm going to have to get the cleaners in here to clean up the couch now. _

Lissa blushed a bit. _He's okay and I'm really sorry about that, if there's anything I can do…._

Adrian held up his hand and stoped her, laughing. _Better my room that yours. People come and clean my room for me. You guys have to do it on your own._

She smiled at him.

_So is there I reason you come here this early, lis? _I asked her.

_Yea, actually, I was coming to ask Adrian if he knew if you crashed at a friends dorm or something,_ she said, _I've been looking for you. Kirova asked me to tell you that she needs you in her office. Something about you not having a Tudor?_ She said. I frowned. Why wasn't I getting a Tudor? I looked down at Adrian's shirt. I couldn't exactly do in this, but everyone was up now, so I couldn't go back to the dorm and get changed.

_Hey lis, I don't supposed you have my clothes from yesterday, do you?_ I asked her. She shook her head. Damn, I said.

Adrian seemed to realize my dilemma, you _no, little d, you are welcome to borrow anything of mine_.

I smiled up at him. _Thanks._

I walked over to his closet, and looked through his clothes. There were all too big for me. I ended up getting a pair of shorts, and wore a belt over then to keep them up, and a tank top. The tank top was almost the right size for me. Which meant it must be tight on him. I wished I could see it on him…. I smiled to myself. One I had finished changing, I went back to talk to Adrian and lissa.

Adrian whistled at me, _damn, you look good. Feel free to come and change here anytime. _

I rolled my eyes at him. _And fuel your overactive imagination?_ I asked him, grinning; _you just like the idea of me taking my clothes off in your room._

He grinned at me. _You caught me_, he laughed.

Lissa smiled at the two of us. _You had better get going rose, or kirova will have a fit._

_Yea,_ I sighed, I gave lissa I hug, then Adrian. Adrian kissed my forehead.

_Good luck_, he told me. I grinned at lissa, winked at Adrian, and then took off. I ran as fast as I could to Kirova's office.

I hadn't had a good run in a while, not since Dimitri had made me run laps every morning.

I reached Kirova's office within minutes. I stoped outside her office and knocked.

_Come in_, she called. I opened the door and walked inside.

There was another girl sitting in the office. She looked a bit younger than me, but she also looks familiar. She looked like Dimitri.

I sat down in the unattended chair near Kirova's desk. The girl smiled at me. I smiled back at her.

Kirova looked at me. Rose_, as you are aware, we were looking for a new guardian to Tudor you, since guardian belikov has been assigned to Tasha Ozera_, she said, and then paused, waiting for me to respond.

I gave her a brief nod, and she continued.

_However, there is a change of plan. I would like you to meet viktoria belikov. She had just transferred here from Russia. Guardian belikov has asked that you train with her in the mornings and nights, so that you two may learn together. _

My mouth fell open. He wanted me to train his sister!? I wasn't sure what to say.

Viktoria smiled at me, _hey, Dimitri told me about you. He said that you were the best of the best. _

I closed my mouth and smiled back at her. She seemed like a really nice person.

Kirova looked from me to viktoria. _Ok girls, are we all happy with this. I gave a nod, and so did viktoria. _

_Ok then_, said kirova. _Now rose, viktoria will be staying in the dorm next to yours. Can you help her settle in_? She asked me.

I nodded, sure. It would be nice to have another dhampier girl to talk to. Almost no dhampier girls became guardians anymore. Most of them had kids. Dhampier's couldn't have kids with other dhampier's, and they had to have them with moroi. And as moroi didn't really want dhampier kids, there were a lot of single mothers. Some of them lived in communities, and these were mainly called blood whore communities. Dimitri said he came from a community; however he also made it clear that they weren't all blood whores. He said it was like a support group for dhampier women. I remembered some of the stories he had told me about his home and smiled.

Me and viktoria stood up and grabbed her bags, and then I led her back to the dorm. We went to the dorm next to mine. It had the same set up as mine. We dumped the bags onto her bed, and then I went and opened her closet. Viktoria undid her bag and began to pull out photos of her friends. I smiled at her

_So how come you transferred to St Vladimir_? I asked her

_She shrugged, I'm not really sure_, she replied, _Dimka called up mum one day, and after they got off the phone, she told me I was going here._

_Man, that must suck_; she had to ditch all her friends. Well, I decided, I was going to try to help out. _What are you doing tonight_? I asked her.

Well, since I don't really know anyone, I guess ill just be hanging around here, she replied sarcastically.

I hit myself in the head and laughed_. Sorry, dumb question_. She giggled.

_Well, now you have plans. I'm going to show you the school_. I told her.

_Ok_, she grinned.

I winked at her, _remember, your going to need your bathers. _


	4. Chapter 4

I knocked on viktoria's door at about 11pm, moroi time. She opened it, wearing grey shorts, and a singlet, over her bathers. I smiled at her and gave her a wink

_Ready to go_? I asked her, walking into her room. She'd already unpacked all her things and her apartment look much more like a home that mine. My room was bare, except from a few clothes, and a couple of pictures.

_Yep,_ she answered, smiling at me. She closed the door behind me. I walked over to her window, opened it, and climbed out. She followed me.

_How come were going this way_? She asked me.

_Because there are guardians on each floor, to stop us from getting out,_ I laughed.

She giggled; _I can see what a great job they do. _

I laughed. Viktoria was nothing like her brother. She was more carefree and, well, fun. We ran across the rooftop laughing, and I almost fell off. Viktoria grabbed my hand and helped steady me. I shot her a smile, and we kelp going until we came to a pipe drain.

_Ok, have you ever done this before?_ I asked her.

She shook her head.

_Ok_, I laughed, _well, you just need to hold on. There are metal strips holding it to the wall. Use them as foot holders. Also, there is sometimes a bit of distance between them, so you're going to have to use your arms._

She smiled. _Ok._

I went first, and she followed. About halfway down, I saw her slip. I got ready to try to grab her if she fell, but then she hit the next foot hold, and managed to get her balance back.

Once we both got to the ground, I applauded her_. Nice job!_ I said.

She did a bow, _thank you so much, all my adoring fans, she replied_, blowing a kiss.

We both cracked up laughing. I grabbed her hand and ran around the building, leading her to the pool.

_Ok, here we are! _I announced, opening the doors. I striped off my clothes, leaving me in my two piece maroon bikini. Viktoria took of hers as well. She was wearing a black one piece.

We walked into the room and dumped our clothes against the wall. There was a group of guys in the pool. I recognised Jesse and Ralf. The others were mainly royal moroi, but there were also a few Dhampier's.

_Looking good, rose_. Jesse called out to me loudly.

_Hey, who's your sexy friend_? Ralf asked, just as loud.

_What the hell are you all doing here?_ I asked, grinning. I booked the pool for tonight.

_We heard_, said another dhampier. He was a year younger than me, and a friend of eddies, but I just couldn't remember his name. _So we came to watch the show._

I rolled my eyes at them, and then turned back to viktoria. _Do you mind sharing_? I asked her. She shook her head. I smiled, and then I felt someone wrapping there arms around me from behind. I spun around, and was about to punch them, when I noticed it was Adrian. I relaxed.

_Hey little dhamp_, he said, smiling, you _weren't going to hit me, were you?_

_Well, I wasn't going to, but now you mention it, it doesn't seem like a bad idea, I told him,_ sticking my tongue out.

He grinned at me_. I like you in that_, he said looking me up and down. I blushed.

_Hey vik, I want you to meet someone_. I said, gesturing her closer. _This is Adrian Ivashkov. _

She smiled and shook his hand. He smiled and shook her hand as well, but he didn't check her out. He just acknowledged her, and then turned his attention back to me. I liked that.

Omg did I seriously just think that? Why was I happy Adrian wasn't checking out another girl? I didn't care… did I? Oh no… I think I might be falling for Adrian. I had remembered all of last night.

He smirked at me. _So are you going to come get your dress from my room? I had it cleaned for you._ I smiled up at him, then a heard a splash and turned around.

Ralf had fallen into the pool. Him and Jesse were looking at me, startled.

_Opps_... I said, realizing what it must sound like. Even viktoria looked a bit shocked. I turned around to the rest of the pool. All of them looked shocked. Not so much that my dress was in a guys room though, most of them thought I was some sort of blood whore or slut. But because it was in Adrian's room.

_It's not like that_, I told them. I could tell that none of them believed me.

_Its not_, I said, stamping my foot. I heard Adrian chuckle behind me. _Christian threw up on my dress when we all got drunk. Go ask lissa_, I said pouting.

That lightened them up a bit. They all grinned, and a few laughed. Well, that was enough for me. I turned to push vik into the water, only to have Adrian pick me up and jump in with me in his arms.

I screamed and we hit the water, laughing as hard as we could.

I got a mouth full of water, and came up for air, spluttering. Adrian came up, saw me, and started laughing again. Viktoria came over to give me a hand out of the water and I pulled her in as well.

We all started laughing. Adrian splashed me, so I splashed him back, then I splashed viktoria.

Viktoria tried to slash me back, but missed and hit Jesse. He thought it was ralf that hit, so he splashed ralf. Soon every one was splashing each other. We were all running around the pool. Suddenly, I turned to swim to the other end, and ran into Adrian. He put his arms around me.

_You're so beautiful, my little dhampier,_ Adrian said looking into my eyes with his gorgeous green eyes. I smiled up at him, and he let down, I leant up to kiss him, waiting for Dimitri to come into my mind. Adrian's hand rubbed along my pack. Adrian moved closer. I still wasn't thinking of Dimitri. Or was I? I was thinking about not thinking about him. Did that count? I looked at Adrian's lips, and lost my whole train of thought, and moved myself up to kiss him, just before our lips met, though, someone cleared their throat. We all stopped and turned around.

I looked up to see who was standing their and my jaw dropped.

Hey guys, thanks for the great reviews and a special thx to Stacey and rose Melissa ivashkov but you guys are all awesome!!

Ill prob update again later tonight, i'm really starting to get into this story now it its not up later, ill post it tomorrow morning.

Disclaimer: all things vampire academy are Michelle reeds. I just own the plot

Please rate and review


	5. Chapter 5

I looked up and saw Dimitri. He was standing there looking down at us, and he was soaking wet. He must have gotten hit by some of the water.

_Dimka_! Screamed viktoria, running over to him and hugging him. He gave her a small smile, before looking at the rest of us.

_All of you, out_, he said.

We all climbed out of the pool.

Dimitri gave Adrian a hard look. _Go back to your room, all of you. And ivashkov, you should know better than to play around with school girls. _

_So should you_, replied Adrian. He lent down and kissed my forehead, then left and walked to his room.

Dimitri watched as he left, then turned back to the rest of us.

_This once_, he told us all, viktoria had walked back and was standing next to me_, this once, I will not be telling headmistress kirova. Now, all of you, leave._ He instructed. As we went to walk through the door, dimitri grabbed my arm.

_Roza..._ he said, _I…_

_I don't want to hear it, comrade,_ I said quickly, pulling away from him. Viktoria looked from me to him questioningly.

Dimitri look sad. But I didn't care, I turned and bolted off, but not back to the dorms, I ran to the guest house, to Adrian's room. I pounded on his door until he opened it.

_Rose?_ He said, surprised to see me, _what's wrong?_

I had tears running down my face. I hugged Adrian and cried into him. He put his arms around me and stroked my hair.

_Its ok_, _rose, its okay, I'm here_, he said reassuringly. He pulled me into the apartment and we sat on the couch. I kept crying into his shirt, and he kept trying to comfort me,

_How could he come back! Why is he here!_ I cried into Adrian's shirt. Oh god, what if she was with him. I pulled myself closer to Adrian and kept crying. I cried and cried for about an hour. After I finally calmed down, I told Adrian I was going to go home.

_What! _He exclaimed. _You can't leave like this! Stay the night, go home in the morning._ I shook my head at him sadly.

_I can't. I have training tomorrow._

_Ok._ He looks down at me and smiles. I smile up at him sadly. Then lean up on my toes and give him a kiss on the cheek.

_Good night, Adrian._ I smile at him, a proper smile, then leave.

He grins after me.

I sneak back into my room and collapse onto my bed.

I lay on my back, looking up at the ceiling. Why was Dimitri here? What did he want? I single tear ran down my face. Suddenly there's a knock on the door. Speak of the devil. Well, think of the devil, anyway. I knew it had to be Dimitri.

_Go away_, I muttered, not loud enough for him to hear.

The door opened.

_Roza…?_ Dimitri asked, walking into my room and closing the door quietly. Shit, I forgot to lock it.

_Mhmm_, I acknowledged him.

_Roza… I'm sorry. I had to do it_. He said slowly.

_Why are you trying to explain yourself, comrade,_ I asked him rudely. _You made it perfectly clear. I'm to immature for you. You don't want some child, you want to Tasha…. Because she can give you children._ My voice broke as I said the last word.

_Rose…._Dimitri said. He sat down on the edge of my bed, and stroked my hair_. Its not like that. Not entirely. Tasha is… one of my best friends. Its logical that we be together._

_And I wasn't logical_! I snapped back at him, starting to cry again.

_Oh, rose…_ he said. He pulled me into his lap. I noticed it wasn't the same as sitting in Adrian's. It was comfortable, but I felt safer with Adrian. He had never broken my heart, Dimitri had.

_Rose, I do love you. But it would never, could never have worked out between us_. he said, stroking my hair. I just continued to cry.

_w- Why did you come back here?_ I asked him. He looked down slightly guiltily.

_Well, Tasha wanted to be with Christian on his birthday and I….._ He continued, trailing off. Oh, of course. It was almost Christian's birthday. If Tasha had come of course Dimitri would have. He was her guardian after all. Only he wasn't just her guardian.

I thought of Tasha being with dimitri, and I started to cry harder.

Suddenly my door opened.

_Rose, I heard crying, are you ok_? Viktoria asked, walking in. she stoped when she saw me crying in Dimitri's lap.

_Omg…_ she said.

I climbed out of Dimitri's lap. _I think you should go_, I told him, not looking at him.

_Rose, please, I'm sor…_ he started.

_Go!_ I yelled at him, glaring him down.

He nodded sadly and turned and left. Viktoria followed him. I closed my door after them, and collapsed back onto my bed. I could hear them talking.

_Dimitri, what's going on? What happened between you and rose?_ She asked him

_Its… not important. _He said, trying to avoid the question. She wouldn't have a bar of it. He was right; she was a lot like me.

_Don't even think about avoiding the question. What happened between you and her?_

_I- i loved her_. Dimitri murmured, then there was silence.

_You what?! But… shes like 6 years younger than you!_

_7,_ dimitri corrected.

_Dimka, if you love her… why are you with Tasha_? She asked him.

B_ecause I cant be with rose. It will never work. And…._ He paused, and when he continued, his voice sounded forced. _And I love Tasha. _

Viktoria sighed. _You're only lying to yourself_. She told him.

Then I heard her bedroom door open and close, and footsteps down the hall.

I cried into my pillow and wished Adrian was there to hold me. But he was in his room, and it was almost morning. No point going their now. I might go see him tomorrow though.

**Here's the next chapter **** hope you guys liked it. Next one will be up soon **

**Please remember to rate and review **

**And thx again to all the awesome people who have favourited my story and left me comments, you guys all rule **

**I think the storys been going pretty well **** like 5 chapters in 2 days. Man… I reallt need a life. Lol. But I hope you all like them **


	6. Chapter 6

My alarm when off at 5am. I groaned and rolled over.

_Come on, sleepy head, get up! _A friendly voice told me. I opened my eyes and looked up to see viktoria. She looked awake and jumpy.

_It's to early_, I muttered, slowly pulling myself out of the bed. She chuckled.

_Come on rose, go have a shower. We have practice soon_. She said grinning at me.

I cursed, grabbed my towel and headed to the bathroom. I came out ten miturts later, feeling awake and fresh. Well, as fresh as you can get in the morning when you had minimal sleep because the man you loved come back with his new slut.

Well, I knew Tasha wasn't a slut. She was actually really nice. I just felt beter thinking of her as a slut.

Viktoria and I walked down to the gym, she was talking animatedly about some guy in Russia, who had told her he missed her on msn last night. I kept quiet most of the time, every now and them nodding my head and saying _u huh_

We reached the gym, to find Dimitri inside. I turned to stalk back outside, and then changed my mind. Dimitri was busy setting some stuff up. I decided this was a great time for me to let some of my anger out on him.

I lunged for him, remember what he had told me before; I kept my mouth shut so I didn't scream. I smashed into his back, and we hit the floor, he was quick to jump back up, and I jumped up to and took a swing at him, he dodged, and took a swing back. He did I high kick, and I ducked, and grabbed his leg, and twisted it around. He swung his arm around, and I fell back a few steps, regaining my balance. After that, things intensified. He and Dimitri were fighting all around the room, jumping over obstacles, and pushing things over when they got in our way. I finally managed to kick his legs out from under him, and then turned to walk away. He grabbed my leg and pulled me down, the rolled on top of me, keeping me in place.

I suddenly noticed that I was crying. I had no idea how long I had been, but I had a feeling it had been a while.

_Roza,_ whispered Dimitri, I tried squirming, but he pressed himself tighter against me so I couldn't move.

I looked up at him, and forgot everything, how much I missed him, how much it hurt when he left, how he was with someone else.

He looked at me with the same desire he used to, and leaned down and kissed me. he was such a good kisser. I responded immediately.

But there was a little voice in the back of my head. I knew something wasn't right. There's something I should be remembering. I tried to concentrate on the voice, but I was so lost in Dimitri's eyes. They were perfect.

Suddenly the door opened. Adrian walked in. Adrian, that was it. That's what the voice was saying. Suddenly I didn't want Dimitri's lips on mine so much. I wanted someone else's lips on mine. And I was slightly shocked to find that that person was Adrian. I pushed Dimitri off me. Viktoria just looked extremely shocked at it all. Adrian walked up to me and Dimitri. He raised a fist and punched dimitri in the face. It looked like he put a fair bit of force behind it, but it couldn't never match to force I had been hitting Dimitri with earlier; Dhampier's were so much stronger than moroi. Dimitri looked hostile, and raised his fist to him Adrian back. I grabbed Adrian and pulled him out of the way, and viktoria tackled Dimitri. I could see him struggling with her to get to Adrian.

_Remember, they come first_! She yelled at him.

I grabbed Adrian and pulled him out of the gym. I think Id had enough of a work out for the day.

I pulled him to the edge of the forest, to try to calm him down. Adrian was still fuming.

_That bastard, how could he do that to you…!_ He kept going on. I put my fingers to his lips.

_Shh_, I told him, smiling at him. He stoped ranting al looked into my eyes.

_You can't say you aren't hurt because of that! The other day you were crying in my arms because of what he did to you. And now he comes back and does this!_ Adrian kept going. I tried to open my mouth to talk, but I couldn't get a word in. I gave up, and put my arm on the side of his face, then pulled him down and kissed him.

**Hey guys sorry it's so short! And its been a while. I'm on holidays in Melbourne at the moment, but I'm going home on Saturday. Its like a 4 hour plane ride, so ill probably write another few chapters on it to make up for leaving you guys at this point **

**Please review, I don't really reply, but I read all the reviews. **

**And thank you to all the people who have reviewed, and the people who have read my story **


	7. Chapter 7

Adrian pulled back, a look of complete shock on his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but I pulled him back into a kiss.

Kissing Adrian is so much different than kissing Dimitri. Dimitri is a great kisser, and I love him and Adrian…. Adrian is sweet and nice, and he is a better kissed than Dimitri. Which is a bit strange, since Dimitri is so much older than him? Adrian pulled back, still looking shocked, but at the same time slightly amused.

_I knew you'd come around, little dhampier, but may I ask, what brought about this change?_ He asked. I smiled up at him sassily.

_You were just so sexy I couldn't resist any more,_ I replied sarcastically, hiding the truth in my reply

He grinned at the sarcasm.

_Oh yeah_! He yelled, punching the air. _Adrian Ivashkov does it again._

I laughed, _I hope you don't do it that often, _I told him.

He laughed. _Trust me, little d, your all I need. _

He pulled me into a hug. I grinned into his chest. He was so warm. I could smell his intoxicating sent as well.

I looked down at my watch. _Oh shit!_ I yelled, pulling away from Adrian.

_What is it?_ He asked, looking a little confused, and worried.

_I'm late_! I yelled, running towards the school buildings. Not only was I late, but I also had Stan's class first. I groaned, wondering what sort of trouble I was going to get in today. I rushed in through the door, and sat down quickly. Stan was writing on the board. Normally I wouldn't have minded being late, but the exams were almost upon us, and I really wanted to pass. I had to pass. And I had to be the best. I needed to be lissa's guardian, and being the last Dragomir, she was only ever going to have the best.

Stan turned around from the bored, just as I caught up with copying everything down.

_Ah, Miss Hathaway, how wonderful for you to join us. I hope we didn't disturb your rest with our classes?_ He asked.

I smiled up at him angrily. He really did piss me off.

_Don't worry sir. I wasn't sleeping_. I replied.

His smile wavered. I knew he was really pissed.

_Well, miss Hathaway, if you weren't sleeping, could you kindly tell us what you were doing to make yourself late for my class?_ He asked

Oh shit. I shouldn't have said that. I racked my brain for reasons. I couldn't say that I had been at practice; Dimitri was one of the guardians in the back of the room. I couldn't think of anything, so I decided to go with the truth. For probably the first time in Stan's classes.

_I was pashing a 21 year old in the forest. He's probably still their if you wanted to go ask him? Only be careful, he might not be very co-operative, and he's probably high or drunk by now.._ I told Stan in an extremely sarcastic voice, even though everything I said was true.

Stan glowered at me. _lying in my class, miss Hathaway, is not tolerated, out,_ he ordered, pointing to the door, as though I didn't know were it was. I stood up and left.

What a waste of time.

I was walking around the corner, when I ran in viktoria. And by ran into, I mean we literally collided.

_Sorry_, I said, picking myself up off the floor.

_Don't worry bout it_, she laughed. I lent down and helped her up. _I should have been watching were I was going. I didn't think anyone would be out of class now. _

I smiled, _so how come you are out of class_? I asked her.

_That alto guy had a fit at me for not having the books,_ and sent me out. Dimitri got me a copy, but I accidently left it in my room.

_What! You have alto now! But that means you're a novice? Aren't you like, 16?_ I asked her, shocked.

_I just turned 17, _she said giggling. _I got skipped up a grade. In Russia we have a different program. _

Viktoria and I started walking down to hall towards the exit.

_So, how are you_, she asked. I glanced at her. She looked slightly nervous.

I thought about it. I was sad, I may like Adrian, but I still loved dimitri. It had dulled a lot. But I still loved him. But now he was with Tasha. I knew I had to move on. And as for Adrian…. Well, I couldn't be sure yet, but I might possibly love him as well. I'd have to wait and see how it went.

I shrugged, _fine, I guess._

She looked at me sideways, _so, that guy… Aiden?_

_Adrian_, I corrected her automatically. _What about him??_

_Well, what are you two? _She asked me.

I gapped at her, open mouthed. _Who said we were anything??_ I asked incredulously.

_Well, after I got Dimitri to calm down, I left and… I sort of saw you to making out by the forest…._ She trailed off.

I just stared at her. Man, she was almost as direct as I was.

_Well,_ I said, deciding it was best to answer her. _I'm not really sure what we are._

She raised her eye brows, _so you're not going to lie, and say that your 'just friends'._

I laughed, putting my arm around her. _Me lie?_ I asked, pretending to be shocked. _Why would I ever lie?_ I looked up at her innocently through my lashes.

I admit it. I'm short. And viktoria was about two inches taller than me.

She giggled. _Yea, I'm sure you don't._ She rolled her eyes/

I cracked up.

_So, in my short time here, I have already heard many stories about the infamouse rose Hathaway. Are any of them true?_ She asked.

_Depends on the rumour, what have you heard,_ I asked, raising my eyes brows. I hadn't done anything crazy for a while, so I was curious that rumours were still circling.

_I think some of the other novices were trying to either warn me about you, or make me scared of you_, she admitted, blushing slightly. _Did you really break a girls arm_? She asked.

I laughed so hard I almost fell over. Viktoria grabbed me to steady me. That's _still going around? That was years ago._ I kept laughing. Viktoria waited patiently for me me to stop.

When I finally did, I looked up to see her watching me expectantly. I realized I hadn't answered her question.

_Yea, I broke her arm. She was a bitch, and she shouldn't have been saying what she was. _

Viktoria shook her head_. Niiice._

_How about leaving for two years?_ She asked

_Yea, I did that._ I told her.

_And kidnapping a moroi? And the last Dragomir?_ She asked.

_I didn't kidnap her!_ I said defensively. Lis _is my best friend. Some guy named victor Dashkov was trying to kidnap her, so I took her away. And when they caught us and brought us back, he did kidnap her. _

Viktoria nodded slightly. She could tell I didn't want to talk about it.

_And… killing two strigoi?_ She asked, I could tell by the look on her face, that this was one that she didn't believe.

I pulled back my hair and showed her the tattoos.

_Omg, omg, omg!_ She yelled. I laughed. She stared at them, until I pushed my hair back.

_But your not even 18_! She exclaimed. _Two strogoi…._ She muttered, shaking her head.

_Dimitri's killed 7,_ I pointed out, flinching as I said his name.

_Yea, but he was 20 when he first killed one,_ she told me.

_He was?_ I asked her. Dimitri and I had spoken about the tattoos before, but he had never told me about his battles to get them.

_Yea_, she answered. _he killed 5 Strigoi's while he worked for Ivan. _

_You mean Zeklos_? I asked her. _What about the 6__th__? I know the 7__th__ was Natalia. _

Viktoria shook her head. _Dimka doesn't talk about the 6__th__ much. But I heard mum and my older sister talking about it once. Ivan's home was attached one day… by 3 strigoi. Dimitri killed 2 of them. His silver stake got stuck in the first one, and he ended up decapitating the other. With a butcher knife he found in the kitchen._

She stoped for a moment and took a deep breath before continued.

_But the third one got away. It came back when Dimitri was off duty… and it got to Ivan. it drained him of blood. The strogoi decided that dimitri was a threat, so less than a week later, Ivan was sent back to see dimitri…_ her voice trailed off.

_Wait, but how could he have come back unless…_ I gasped. The other strogoi had made Ivan one. To be turned by force... I shuddered.

_Yea,_ said vik, _he was made… one of them. Dimitri was devastated. He hasn't told anyone about the fight, and what happened, but when it ended, ivan was dead. Like, properly dead. After than, dimitri has been really… i'm not sure how to describe it. He keeps to him self. He's more serious. I remember when we little we made him marry my sisters doll_. Viktoria laughed at the memory.

I gave her a half smile, still thinking about Dimitri. I couldn't imagine what it would be like if lissa died, or became strogoi. I shudder. I don't think I could handle that. If lissa dies, I die. I can't live without her. But to have her attach me… that would be worse than death.

Viktoria and I sat in silence, occasionally making small talk about the weather so something she had noticed about the school.

When the first bell went, we both jumped up. As people came spilling out of their classes, the mood lightened. One of the younger students tripped over, after making sure he was ok, me and viktoria both started cracking up laughing.

Viktoria was in my next three classes as well. When we got to the lunch table, I checked her timetable, to find that she had all her classes with me. I guess that's what you get when you come late in the year.

We were the first to get to the lunch table. Lissa was the 2nd.

_Hey lis_, I greeted her, as she took her seat beside me.

_Hey rose. Hi, i'm lissa dragimore,_ said lis, leaning over me and holding her hand out to viktoria.

_Hey, i'm viktoria belikov_, said viktoria, shaking lissa'a hand.

_Oh, your guardian Belikov's little sister_, said lissa, smiling.

_And you must be Christians girlfriend, _she replied, smiling back.

_Oh, you no Christian? _Lissa asked.

Just then Christian sat down on the other side of lissa, kissing her cheek.

_Who knows me_? he asked.

_Hey Christie_, said viktoria, grinning at him.

Christian looked at her shocked, _what the hell are you doing her, Vivie?_

_Just making your life hell, like usual, Christie. _She replied.

_Tried to drowned any more cats lately_? He asked, raising his eyebrows. Viktoria blushed.

_I did not drown them_! She told him.

_Didn't drown who?_ Eddie asked. I stared at him, startled. I hadn't seen him sit down.

Christian smiled evilly. _Well, one day, Vivie here decided to throw the cats in the water tower. _

_It was a really hot day_, viktoria shot back, defensively. _And I was 5! I thought that the cats were hot. I didn't no they hate water. _

_Tasha had to dive in and save them._ Christian replied.

Lissa was looking from viktoria to Christian. _So you guys know each other through tasha?_ Lis asked.

_Yea, she's friends with vivie's older sister._ Christian told her, stroking her hand under the table.

Lissa smiled up at him. I made a gagging motion. Viktoria and eddie laughed.

_Hey little dhamp, did you miss me?_ a voice whispered in my ear. Adrian. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned to the side so I was half facing him.

_Oh, why would I miss you_? I asked him playfully. I put a hand on his cheek.

_Well, let me remind you why you would miss me, _he replied seductively, and leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back, and then he pulled back and bit my bottom lip. I had to stop myself from moaning. I moved mt hand which was on his cheek, and put it on the back of his head, pulling him closer to me. my other arm wrapped around his waist and I started fiddling with the edge of his pants. I felt him tense. He then moved across my mouth and started kissing down my cheek and my neck.

_Are you sure it wasn't you that missed me_? I murmured into his ear.

_Might have been_, he replied, still kissing my neck. _But I'm sure you missed me as well._

I heard a chocking sound and looked up. Christian was making gagging noises and gestures, like I had. I broke away from Adrian. He gave me one last kiss on the cheek, then walked over and sat next to Eddie.

I rolled my eyes at Eddie.

Lissa looked at us, shocked. I could feel her confusion coming through the bond.

_So whats going on between you and him, are you dating_? She though.

I shrugged. This is were I wish the bond was two sided.

_I'm not sure_, I told her, Causing the rest of the group to give me a weird look.

_So anyways_, said Christian, trying to change the subject, _auntie Tasha is here_.

_No shit_. I replied.

Christian looked at me strangely. _How did you know she was here? She hasn't told anyone yet. _

I wasn't quite sure what to say. I can't tell them Dimitri had told me while I was crying. What if Tasha didn't know? I didn't like her, but she didn't seem like a bad person, and I didn't want to hurt her.

_I told her,_ said viktoria, seeing that I wasn't sure what to say. _Dimka told me he was coming._

_Ok, so anyways, Auntie Tasha has invited us all to dinner tonight. _

Lissa clapped her hands together excitedly. Yes, _now I can wear my new dress_, she beamed.

_And you can wear that halter one_, she said, smiling at me.

_Er, lis… I don't think i'm going to go… _I told her.

She looked at me surprised. _But rose, you love these things._ _You have to._

_Yea rose, consider it my birthday present. _Said Christian, smirking.

_Shut it, Christie, your birthday isn't until next week,_ I shot back at him.

_Come on rose, please? All of us will be their. You, me, Christian, eddie, Adrian and viktoria. And dimitri and tasha. It'll be fun. I promise. Please, please come?_ She looked at me with her puppy dog eyes. Throught the bond I could feel the disappointment that I might not go.

I groaned. _Alright lis, ill go. What time and were?_ I asked her. I never had been able to say no to her.

_In the cabin in the woods. Come at about 7. that way you can finish your practices first. _

i looked over at Adrian. _I'm_ _going to need my dress back._

Of course little dhampier. _When you finish your training how about you come back to my place to get ready?_

_Adrian, I know the idea of me getting dressed in your place gets you exited, but i'm really not in the mood at today._ I gave him a smirk.

He smirked back. _You seemed to be in the mood this morning, and besides, its not the idea of you getting dressed in my room that makes me exited, it's the idea of you getting __**undressesd**_. He replied, seductively, stressing the last word.

I gave him my man eating smile. _So ill come to your place about 6:30?_ I asked him.

He looked at me, a bit shocked that id actually agreed, and then shook it off. _Yea, ill be waiting. _

Just then the bell rang, and me, lis, and viktoria, who all had the next class together, got up and left.

The classes seemed to drag on. Most of the time I just lent back in my chair.

Lissa was having a hard time concentrating, although, she didn't show it. I could tell that she wanted to question me more about Adrian. Normally, she would write me a note, but the last time she did that, the teacher had read it out and the whole class ended up calling me a blood whore.

After class, viktoria and I went off to practice, before I left, lissa gave me a hug. _Tell me everything, _she thought through the bond.

_Latter, I promise_, I told her, giving her a kiss on the cheek, than ran off to practice with vik. Dimitri was their again, but I didn't talk to him. I walked off to the dressing room and got changed. Viktoria said hello to him then followed me. once we were both changed we went back.

_Ok, do you laps. _Dimitri instructed us. I walked past him, not looking at him.

Viktoria and I ran as fast as we could. We started at the same pace, and ran together, but by the time we finished the first lap, we were racing. We both wanted to be first.

We ran 12 laps. Viktoria finished about a second before me.

_Nice one_, I said, grinning and giving her a high five.

She grinned back.

_Ok, now spar. I want to see how you to together. _

Viktoria and I went to the mat and fought. She was good. Really good. But all my practices with Dimitri had made me better. I was careful wear I hit. I didn't want to give her ant bruises that would show tonight. She was careful to. Tomorrow, I knew we would be fighting as hard as we could. After a while, viktoria stoped.

_We better get going on we'll be late._ She told me, and then turned to Dimitri,

_Dimka, go help Tasha set up. We'll see you soon._

We left the room. Viktoria went beck to the dorms, and I headed to the guest house. Dimitri walked with me. The cabin is just a little bit further tan the guest house.

He looked me up and down. _Are you wearing that, rose?_ He asked me.

_Nope_, I answer, keeping my eyes locked ahead of me.

_You are coming, aren't you? Tasha was really exited to see you again. _

I clenched my fist. I no Tasha isn't a bad person, and I should want to punch her, but hearing in his voice how much he cared about her… I almost went back to the gym and had another go at the dummies.

_Yes. I'm going. Lissa said I had to._ I told him.

He nodded._ So, are you going to her dorm to get ready?_ He asked.

I grinned. Maybe I would be able to get some payback.

_No, i'm going to adrians to get ready._

i let my eyes travel to dimitri. He clenched his hands and a saw a flash of anger in his eyes, then, like usual, he was under control again.

_Don't want to have to fight with vivie for the shower?_ He asked

_Nah, I left my dress at his room_. I told him.

_And… why were you at his room_? he asked, and I heard the anger in his voice.

_Well, I don't think its any of your business, but I stayed there the other night. _I informed him.

Dimitri made a noise, which sounded suspiciously like a growl.

We walked in silence until we got to the guest housing. I pretty much ran to Adrian's room. The door was unlocked, so I walked strait in.

Oh my god… I gasped, my mouth falling open.

Adrian was standing there, butt naked, with the wardrobe doors open. he looked at me, shocked. I couldn't help it. I started laughing. I walked in and fell onto the couch in hysterics. He put a towel around his waste, and gave me a half smile, his cheeks turning a bit red.

_So what do you think_? He asked. I just laughed.

_Most people knock, you no_. he told me, sitting in the chair across from me.

_Yea, but since when have I been normal_? I asked him, standing up. _I'm going to have a shower and get changed. Where is my dress?_ I asked.

He stood up and picked it up from off his bed. I walked over to grab it, but he pulls it out of my reach. I look up into his eyes. He has a mischievous grin. He throws the dress back onto the bed and puts his arms around me and pulls me closer. He leans down to kiss me, but hovers just before my lips, and runs his tongue over the top lip, then the bottom, then parts them and kisses me properly. I pull back slightly and bit his lips softly. I put both my arms on his waist and start to fiddle with his towel. I can feel how much Adrian likes his. I lean forward, pushing him down on the bed. he looks into my eyes, shock that I was going this far. I smiled to myself, then reached over him and grabbed my dress.

_I'm taking a shower,_ I called to him over my shoulder as I walked towards the bathroom.

_Tease,_ he called out after me.

I giggled. _Well if you want I could stop_, I asked him, unbuttoning the first three buttons on my shirt.

_No! Don't, please,_ he replied, quickly. I laughed and turned back to the bathroom and continuing to unbutton my shirt. Teasing Adrian was fun. I dropped my shirt on the floor, just before I stepped into the bathroom. I turned and looked at him over my shoulder.

_Oh, Adrian, by the way, I did like the view_. I gave him one last man eating smile, and walked in and locked to door.

I had a quick shower then got dressed in the bathroom, I towel dried my hair, and applied a small amount of make up.

_What do you think_? I asked him, spinning. He grinned up at me.

_I would say gorgeous, but that doesn't even begin to describe you. _He smiled up at me sweetly.

_Is this were we have a sappy moment and you tell me you love me?_ I ask him playfully, running my hand through his hair.

_No,_ he replied simply. _I'll do that in a far more romantic place. _He said matter of factly.

_Come on, we better go_, I said, taking his hand. We walked the cabin together.

S**orry its late. Didn't have internet when we got in. stupid aanet. Anyways hoped you liked the chapter. I was considering making it three chapters, but I couldn't really be bothered. I spent like an hour today editing. Sorry if there are mistakes**

**Disclaimer. All caracters belong to richelle mead. I only own the plot. **

**Please review and rate **** id love to hear what you guys think **


	8. Chapter 8

We were the last to get to the cabin. I opened the door, and Adrian and I walked in. Christian and lissa were sitting on the couch, with Dimitri and Tasha. Adrian and viktoria were both sitting in separate chairs. There was one chair left.

_Hey guys_, I said, smiling at them all. My smile was a tad fake, but only lissa, and possibly Dimitri would be able to tell.

Lissa and viktoria jumped up and strangled me in hugs.

_I want to know everything, what happened?_ _All of it,_ she thought through the bond. Viktoria gave me a look that said the exact same thing. I sighed. I guess I'm going to need to have a girls only sleepover.

Eddie came over and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Ever since mason had died, Eddie had been there for me. He had become like my big brother.

Christian gave a slight wave, a bored smirk on his face.

Dimitri smiled, and I could tell it was forced.

Tasha jumped up after lissa and vik and Eddie sat down. She picked up my hands and held them in hers.

_Rose, it is so great to see you again_, she said, smiling warmly at me. I smiled back. She didn't know what had happened between me and Dimitri. And I deffinatly wasn't going to tell her.

_How have you been? _She asked me.

_I've been fairly well, considering_, I replied.

_Oh yes, after that tragedy. Some memories just don't go away, do they?_ She said, her smile becoming sympathetic.

I almost snapped. Rose Hathaway does NOT like sympathy. By I knew she was right. They don't. And who would know that better than her? Well, ok, Christian might.

Adrian gave a small wave to everyone, and sat down on the chair, pulling me into his lap.

He put his arms around my waist, and I lean my head back against his chest. I checked to see who was talking about who. Tasha was talking to lissa and Christian about moroi royalty. I frown. No way am I getting into that conversation. Dimitri is sitting next to Tasha, and isn't talking. He's just glaring at Adrian. Well, if he doesn't like seeing me with someone else, he shouldn't have left me for someone else.

I turn around in Adrian's lap and see viktoria and Eddie having an argument about training.

"_There's just no use of it"_ he tells her. _"When am I ever going to need to cancel down a surd and make it into a whole number?"_

"_but what if you done become a guardian? What if you get injured and have to quite? And you need it for a human job?_' she replies, being extremely rational. For once.

" _but what sort of Dhampir gets a human job_?" he says back.

" _me_", I tell him. He looks at me, shocked. She looks confused.

"_when lissa and I left, I worked at a cafe for a while_" I shrug.

I heard lissa laugh behind me. _"yea, for about a week, then she got fired for beating my the manager"_, she told them all.

I blush, _"hey, I warned him, hands off the merchandise. Some guys just cant control themselves_" I grinned. "Turns out, some guys like this", I said sarcastically, motioning up and down my body.

Viktoria, lissa, and I all laughed. Tasha was grinning. Christian, Eddie, and Adrian all exchanged 'well, she got one thing right' looks. Then Adrian lent down and kissed my neck.

" _all guys like that baby, your just so sexy. I'm not sure how i'm going to be able to keep you all to myself, let alone control myself"._ I grinned up at him.

_What if I don't want you to control yourself_? I ask

"_Omg guys, I got an idea",_ squealed lissa. We all looked at her, confused.

"_lets play truth or dare_!" I moaned. I hadn't played truth or dare in years.

"_Yea, let's go play_!" said viktoria, getting exited about the game.

**Hey guys sorry its been ages and its short. I started a new school last week and its been a bit hectic with homework and learning my way around. i'm starting to get used to it, so hopefully ill be updaying more**** ill try to update snowfall later tonight. I had the next chapter ready last night, but the damn thing didn't save **

**PLEASE, I NEED IDEAS! Pleas guys…. Any ideas for truth or date? I know its been done before…. But I couldn't resist :P**

**Any caracters I need to make kiss, just for awkward tension? And should I make tasha leave the game? Or Dimka leave the game??**

**Thanks guys please revies with ideas and suggestions, or anything really **** I read all reviews, and you guys all rock **


	9. Chapter 9

"_I'm up for a game", _said Adrian, smiling. _"What about you, my little Dhampir?"_ he asked.

I roll my eyes. "_Truth and dare is sooo last year"_ I tell him.

"_Come on rose, since when do you follow the trends",_ said lissa, grinning.

Eddie, viktoria, Christian and Adrian all chimed in saying "_awww rose come on, plaaaaay"_

"_Fine, I'm in",_ I said, grinning at them.

_Well, you guys all have fun. I'm going to go to bed. old people need sleep"_ she said, standing up and smiling at us. "_Ill see you all tomorrow"_. She turned and walked out the door.

Dimitri stood up. "_well, I think I had better be going off to bed as we…."_ He started, and then viktoria interrupted him.

"_Dimka, you can t leave. You have to stay here and play"_ she told him.

"_But, Vivie, truth and dare is for kids and…"_ he started, but viktoria interrupted him again.

"_and your not that old, Dimka, and besides, there are some stories I could tell during this game. Don't you want to be here to stop me telling them?"_ she said quickly.

Dimitri stared at her for a moment. It was his "i'm trying to see if your bluffing" stare. She just stared back at him. After a minute, he sighed, swore in Russian, and sat down.

"_Ok, let's do this"._ Said lissa, grinning. We all got up and moved the furniture around, and then sat on the floor in a circle. I sat next to lissa and Adrian. Eddie was on the other side of Adrian, and viktoria was next to him. Dimitri was in between viktoria and Christian.

Viktoria grabbed an empty bottle. "_Ok, who's first? _She asked.

"_Ill spin_" said lissa. She reached out and spun the bottle. It landed on viktoria.

"_truth or dare?"_ asked lissa, grinning evilly.

"_Dare_", Replied viktoria, grinning just as evilly back.

"_What is the most embarrassing thing guardian belikov has ever done?_" lissa asked.

Dimitri shot viktoria a hard glare_." don't even think about it_" he told her.

"_but, Dimka, a game is a game. And you know i never back out of a game_". She grinned even more evilly.

_Well, this is what Karolina told me. when Dimka was 15, at the academy, he……."_

Viktoria kept telling the story.

" _and from that day forward he was known as 'flamingo'_ ". We all burst out laughing. Dimitri had turned a bright red.

"_what I want to know is, how did you get into those small shoes"_, said Eddie between laughs. I fell to the floor, clutching my stomach.

After we all calmed down ( and trust me, it took a while) viktoria spun the bottle. It landed on Dimitri.

"_truth or dare_, she asked him, innocently.

"_dare_", he replied.

Viktoria look around thoughtfully. "_something good for Dimka"_, she murmured to herself, then her eyes landed on Adrian.

Dimka, she said innocently, but with an evil smirk spreading across her face "_I dare you to make out with Adrian". _

Adrian and Dimitri both started coughing and choking at the same time. I fell back on the ground, still laughing. Dimitri recovered first.

"_Vivie, you are not serious. I'm not going to kiss him, he's to young",_ dimitri said.

I snorted. "_p-lease dimitri. There's like the three years between you"_ I gave him a look that said, you know you've kissed younger.

"_What, scared you might like it, Dimka"_, said Adrian, using his Russian nickname.

"_actually, i'm more scared you might like it. and in not sure how id explain a creepy moroi boy stalking me, because he wants me"_, dimitri replied. By now, everyone was on the floor laughing.

"_well, I think its because your scared that i'm a better kisser than you"_, said Adrian.

I could see Dimitri's control dwindling_. "oh yeah?_" asked dimitri.

_Yea_, said Adrian, "_chicken",_ he muttered.

And just like that, the control went out the window. Dimitri lunged at Adrian.

Adrian screamed and started struggling.

"_kiss me god damn it!"_ yelled dimitri. Ok, that was it, I laughed so hard, I swear I was about to wet myself.

"_get off me_" yelled Adrian.

Dimitri crushed his lips against Adrian's. I tried to take a breath, but couldn't. I felt myself turning red from laughing so hard. I looked around and noticed that everyone else was, as well. Dimitri made out with Adrian for about ten seconds… then they both pulled away and pretty much ran back to their spots in the circle, spitting and whipping there tongues.

Dimitri picked up and spun the bottle. This time it landed on…. Me.

"_Roza..."_ he said, looking up at me evilly _"truth or dare"._

**Hey guys heres the next chapter **** hope you liked it. I didn't write the story, because I wasn't sure how I was going to do it, but it did involve Dimitri dressing up as a flamingo dancer as he run from an ex girlfriend. Lol**

**Any ideas for a dare for rose? It has to be really good.**

**Thanks for the comments guy **** your all awesome**

**I'm hoping to get to a hundred by the time I finish **

**So please, R & R **


	10. Chapter 10

Dimitri smiles evilly at me " truth or dare..?" he asks me.

I gulp. Ok, so normally, I love seeing him lose control…. But now I have a feeling he's about to take out all his anger and embarrassment about having to kiss Adrian, on me.

I briefly consider picking truth, but… that's what chickens choose. And rose Hathaway is not a chicken…. Rose Hathaway should also stop referring to herself in third person. It's not normal. But back to the problem at hand.

I stare into his eyes. "… Dare…." I say hesitantly.

He grins wider.

"ok, rose…. I want you to dress up and run to Alberta's office… and proclaim your undying love for the first person you see…." He tells me.

Mt mouth drops " you have _got_ to be kidding".

He just grins wider. "nope. Goodluck rose".

I sigh. I guess i'm gonna have to do this. Well, if I'm going to do this, i'm doing it rose Hathaway style. I stand up.

"I need to go get ready. Ill meet you all hear in 15 mins? " I ask them.

" fine. But quickly", replied Dimitri.

i lean down and grab vik and pull her to her feet. "come on, I'm gonna need some help".

I feel lissa feeling rejected through the bond. I give her a hug.

"sorry lissa, I love you, but trust me, your not going to love this. And you would probably never let me do it", she nods and hugs me back

" I love you too rose. Ill see you soon".

I give Adrian I quick kiss, well, it was ment to be a quick kiss, but as soon as my lips touched his, it was like an electric current running through me and through him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I tangled my hands in his hair, pulling his face closer. He licked my top lip, and I licked his bottom lip, then we met in the middle and our tongues entwined.

I hear a coughing and I few giggle. I turn to see viktoria waiting at the door impatiently, smirking at me. lissa was giggling like crazy. I sigh. Time to go.

I move way from Adrian. "Raincheck?", I ask, glancing back at him with my man eater smile. He nods, smirking.

I grab vik and we run to the Dhampir dooms. It's almost curfew. We race in, and run to my room.

"so, why do you need to change?" viktoria asks.

" well, dimitri said to dress up… so I'm doing to rose Hathaway style". I tell her, with a mischievous grin on my face.

"… and what sort of style is that?" she asks. I grin. I keep forgetting I only just met her. I go to my closet and pull out my outfit.

"this" I tell her.

I admire my reflection in the mirror. After viktoria got over the shock, she helped me get into my outfit. I was dressing as a bunny. I had worn the outfit to a few costume and Halloween parties before. It was a black tailed corset with white frills. I wore fishnet stockings with it. I also had gloves, and a bow tie around my neck. I quickly made my hair sexy messy, and put on the bunny ears. Viktoria added some make up to my eyes, then when I was ready we left. We took the window out again. I did not want to be seen like this by the whole Dhampir dorm. Besides, I have to proclaim my love for the first person I see, and i was putting that off for as long as I could.

We ran back to the cabin fast. Luckily we got their without anyone seeing us. viktoria open the door and we both burst in, almost falling over. I grabbed her arm to steady myself, but then she lost balance as well. We both though for balance for a moment, then fell on our arss's. We cracked up laughing. The others all started laughing as well. I stood up, and they stoped. Lissa looked me up and down, shocked. The guys all ogled me, looking me up and down, open mouthed. Even dimitri had his mouth open.

I grinned my man eating smile at them " see something you like, boys?" I ask, cracking a whip. Viktoria had grabbed it just before we left the room. I had no idea why she had it…. and I wasn't going to ask. I bridled my body a bit, showing them, just in case they had forgot, what I have, and that I know how to use it.

"Omg…." Choked out Adrian.

I laughed. Lissa turned to Christian and shot him a look. He immediately shut his mouth and turned his eyes to her.

"alright guys, get over it. you all big boys, i'm sure you've seen a girl before", said lissa, standing up and tacking charge. The guys all stood up as well.

"rose isn't a girl" Eddie muttered. "she's a god", she said smirking at me. dimitri and Adrian nodded, not seeming to get that is was a joke.

"Actually, I believe the word you looking for is_ goddess_" I tell him sarcastically.

Viktoria walked over the Adrian and dimitri, and slapped both of them. "snap out of it. we have a dare to do", she told them, grinning. They shook there heads, trying to clear them, then we all left, heading towards Alberta's office.

We had almost reached her office, and I was starting to feel really happy, because we hadn't run into anyone. Proclaiming my love for Alberta wasn't that bad, but as we turned the last corner, I saw someone at the end of the corridor. Shit.

I walked forward, and the others all fell back and stood behind me.

" hey sexy, why are you walking away from me?" I called out. The person turned and looked at me and I saw who it was. Shit. I stood there, shocked. I heard a few people giggling behind me. they were going to die later.

Stan alto is staring at me, open mouthed. He looks me up and down, then shakes his head and goes back to being a propped guardian. "excuse me, miss Hathaway, please do not address your teachers like that, also, why are you out of your dorm? Its almost curfew, he says, walking towards up.

I roll my eyes, I guess I better get this over with. I grab Stan's arm and pull him into Alberta's office.

Alberta looks up, shocked. I keep my hold on Stan's arm, and look at him lovingly.

"baby, I want to tell her, now. Please, I cant stand the lies any longer" I tell him softly.

Stan just continues looking at me, shocked.

What is going on here?" asked Alberta, standing up behind her desk.

"I have no idea", replied Stan, "Miss Hathaway just dragged me in here".

I tried to make my face drop, and my voice sound hurt, "how can you say that to me? After everything?" I say, hiding my face in my hands, pretending to cry, when I was actually laughing.

"er….", said Stan.

Suddenly, I grab him, and push him into the wall, the collar of his shirt in my hard, keeping him there. " I love you, stan, I always have! Don't you feel the same way about me?!" I cry. He just looks more shock. Out of the corned of my eye, I see dimitri telling Alberta something. I'm guessing he explained the dare, because she stopped looking worried, and started grinning.

"look…. Rose… i'm your teacher and…" he started to say. Oh my god, he actually believed me. "… you're a great kid…. But I have a girlfriend…" he said.

I dropped my hands from his collar, a few tears fell from my eyes, from how funny this way, but I managed to keep my expression hurt.

" you mean you used me?" I yelled at him. "how could you. You said you loved me! well, I used you, as well!! I'm really in love with…" I paused slightly, looking over all the people. I wasn't to sure who to pick…

" me", said Alberta, walking around the desk. She picked up my hands and held them in hers. She looked at me with fake love in her eyes. I mirrored the love.

"I've loved you since the moment I first saw you" she said, in a gooey lovey voice.

" from the moment I you taught us to punch, and the way you told me off when I hit the guy I was practising with so hard he was knocked out for a week" I replied in the same, gooey voice.

" what the fuck is going on here!" yelled stan.

"oh, Rosie" said Alberta.

"Alberta!" I cried, and we hugged, laughing into each others shirts. It wasn't awkward. Alberta was sort of like my mom, only I saw her a lot more than my actual mum.

We all fell around the room laughing. I guess someone explained it to stan, because he started laughing as well. We were all rolling around on the floor laughing for about 20 minutes, then headmistress kirova came in.

"what the hell is going on here?" she asked, looking at us all stunned. We were all on the floor, and most of us were tangled up.

I stood up, untangling myself from about three or four people.

"we were having a massive kinky sex orgy", I told her, " cant you tell by the bunny suit?" I kept my tone truthful and innocent, causing everyone else to crack up again.

Kirova's eyes narrowed. "It's past curfew. Bed, now. Guardians, please escort them, and miss Hathaway, put some fucking clothes on before I suspend you." She said, then turned and left. I gawked after her. Did kirova just… swear? Man…. This was one weird day. We all went back to our dorms, and Stan continued his night duty.

"we didn't get to finish the game", lissa sulked.

"don't worry", I tell her. "we'll continue at Christians birthday party".

Lissa grinned.

Suddenly I got an idea. We said goodbye to the boys, who dimitri took to their rooms, after Adrian had given me his shirt, to cover my outfit. Then a pulled lissa, viktoria, and Alberta, into a class room.

" for Christians party… were going to dress up" I said, grinning at them.

Lissa and viktoria looked exited.

" this sounds like fun!" said lissa, her excitement coming thought the bond. I knew Christian would _love_ to see her dress up .

"totally!" said viktoria.

I looked up at Alberta, " can you please take up shopping", I asked her, pleadingly.

She mocked shock, placing her hand over her heart and taking a step back.

"the famous rose Hathaway said _please?!?!"_ she said. "I think I'm going to have a heart attack.

Lissa and vik giggle. I roll my eyes.

"of course Ill take you shopping", said Alberta, winking." Id do anything for my _Rosie"_

We all burst out laughing again, and went back to our rooms.

"Ill see you at 4pm (moroi time, so about 4 am human time) tomorrow, after your classes" she told us.

**Well, heres the next chapter **** hope you liked it. I wanted to get it up fast cos I took ages with the last one. It took me a while to decided what to do with this.. and in still not so sure about it. thank you guys fro the ideas and comments **** I love the thrill when you go on to emails and have all these fanfic things saying * review* lol**

**Please keep reviewing **** love to hear what you think **

**Roses bunny costume!!! ~~~ ****.com/seller/product/480/982480_**

**Ill also but it on my profile **

**Thanks guys and please review **


	11. Chapter 11

"Shit!", I scream, sitting up. I look down to see that im covered in water. I look around, and see viktoria holding an empty bucket.

"What the hell!", I scream at her, jumping up and pulling some dry clothes on. She just grins at me.

"Had to get you up some how, sleepyhead. You're late for practise", she told me.

No I'm…" I begin to say, and then I notice the time. Training was meant to start ten minutes ago.

"SHIT", I yell, grabbing my jacket and turning to run out of the dorm. Viktoria followed, laughing as I struggled to get the jumper on.

I growled at her "sooo not a laughing matter", I told her, which only made her laugh harder.

I bolted into the gym, with viktoria hot on my heels. I stoped in front of Dimitri. He was lying on a mat, reading a western. I roll my eyes at him, even though he cant see. I open my mouth for a smart arse comment.

"Run", he says, pointing at the oval.

"I just ran all the way here!", I protested.

He looked at me over the book. "Roza… either you run, or we have a talk about what's going on here", he told me, raising his eyebrows. I glower at him.

"you no fun", I told him, giving a small pout. His mouth twitched up a bit.

"run", he said again, pointing out. I sigh and run off. I was startled to see viktoria already halfway around. I hadn't heard her leave. I pick up my pace to catch up to her.

After the running, we did a few weights, them worked on the dummies. I hit the stake every time.

"nice work, rose", dimitri told me, with a smile. I grinned at him. I think i'm starting to get over him, but I love to think he's proud of me. it makes my insides warm and fuzzy.

I was really proud when we left.

The first classes were boring. Me and viktoria and Eddie just leaned back in out chairs and talked while the teacher droned on and on about the moroi movement of the 17 century. I mean, when am I ever going to need to know that??

I almost fell of my chair when the bell went for lunch.

"time to go", said Eddie, helping viktoria stand up. She smiled at him. Hmm… ill have to ask her what's going on with her and Eddie.

We sat down with lissa and Christian and Adrian like usual. Adrian moved over so I could sit with him, but instead I went and sat next to lissa, with viktoria at my other side. He looked a little hurt, so I gave him my man eater smile.

He looked a bit confused, the he looked me up and down, like he was checking me out.

"what are you up to, little Dhampir?", he asked. "your aura… what are you hiding?"

Nothing I said, still using my man eater smile.

For the rest of lunch, the boys tried to figure out what we were up to.

"what are you trying to do?", asked Eddie, studying us. well, it looked like he was trying to study us. his eyes kept glancing back to viktoria.

"were discussing the possibility of setting up llama and duck racing tracks around the school", replied viktoria, rolling her eyes. Eddie grins. She grinned back at him. For the second time, I wondered what was going on between them, but before I had a chance to ask, the bell went.

"time to go!", said lissa, jumping up happily. Christian laughed, and jumped up and gave her a kiss.

"see you later", he says, grinning and kissing her forehead, before leaving for his class. She smiles happily after him. They are so sweet, its sickening.

I groan. "You guys are going to give me a cavity", I tell her.

"Speaking of cavity's you taste so sweet you might give me one", murmured Adrian, kissing along my neck. I smile at him and give him a kiss on the lips. The same electric current runs through me. he puts his hands on my waist and pulls me closer. I kiss him for a few seconds, until I heard lissa clearing her throat. I pull away from Adrian.

"what were you saying about cavity's?", asked lissa, giggling.

I roll my eyes at her.

"time to go to class", said Eddie, he was standing next to viktoria, his arm rubbing against hers.

"go get them, tiger", Adrian says, slapping my arse. " learn something useful".

"for that id need a good teacher", I tell him, rolling my eyes. lissa, viktoria, Eddie and I all started heading to class. Adrian walked with us to the door.

"well, i'm happy to teach you if you want, little Dhampir", Adrian replied, raising his eyebrows, making the double meaning clear.

"I don't think rose has anything more to learn in that department", Eddie told him, smirking.

I hit eddies arm lightly. He pretended to wince in pain.

"you might be surprised about the things I could teach you. Maybe you should come over tonight and show you?", he asked.

I grinned. " or maybe _you_ should come over", I told him.

"it's a date", replied Adrian, walking off.

The next class was Stan's. We got there earlier, and sat in together at the desks. Stan walked in a few minutes later.

"ah, rose, its so lovely to see you without the bunny ears", he said.

"stan, its so great to see you without them as well", I replied, rolling my eyes. I waited for him to scream and send me out, but instead he chuckled. I stared at him in shock. That has got to be a first.

"I will admit, you did put on quite a good show last night", he told me.

I grinned at him, "yea, it was all for Alberta". Lissa, Eddie, viktoria, stan and I all giggled.

The rest of the class were looking at us like we were crazy.

After school, viktoria and I went to to get changed, then headed to the car park to meet Alberta.

'Ready to go?" She asked

"yep", lissa replied, and we all jumped into the car.

It took us two hours to get there. On the way we listen to music. Alberta has some good music. She played absolutely, story of a girl. Lissa and I had listened for this song for hours when we lived in the human world.

Finally, we got the mall. We all got out and walked straight to viktoria secrets. We looked through all the clothes, but they were all Christmassy. I hadn't realized how close it was to Christmas. I didn't celebrate it, and neither did a lot of Dhampir children. We spent all our time at the academy.

"well, I guess Christian gets an earlier Christmas present", I said, grinning. I grabbed an outfit from the rack, and so did lissa and viktoria. Then we all went to change rooms to try them on.

**Hey guys heres the next chapter ill update soon hopefully **** please comment. Don't worry, the shopping trip isn't over. I just have to get off the computer.**

**Reviews make me type faster :P please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

We tried on outfit after outfit. Lissa found hers first. It was red and had white stripes. It shows her stomach between the skirt and top. It has no sleaves. And it makes her look good.

"Sexy", I said, grinning as she walked out and did a twirl to show off the dress. It really showed of her legs.

Viktoria was the next one to find her dress. It was also red and white, and had a hood. The skirt part puffed out at the sides.

Lissa wolf whistled as she walked out. I came out of my dressing room to have a look.

"Nice", I told her, looking her up and down. She grins.

"Ha-ha I totally have to get this one!" she said.

I laughed, walking out of or the changing rooms to hang the dress I had just tried on back up on the rack. That was when I saw it. I gasped, and ran towards it. It was I light red, and ran across my shoulders. It tightened in with a belt, and ended with flair in the bottom and white fluff. It was gorgeous. I checked the size, and it my size. I grinned, grabbing it and running back to the change rooms.

After I changed I walked out, and spun around.

"cute dress, rose", said viktoria, admiringly.

"yea, Adrian wont be able to keep his hands off you", lissa giggled.

"not just Adrian", viktoria said softly, giving me a knowing smile. I knew she was talking about Dimitri.

Lis looked at us, confused, but didn't push it.

Just then Alberta walked over to us. she looked us up and down. I posed, and lissa and viktoria posed on either side of me.

"what do you think?" I asked her, grinning.

Alberta shook her head, acting disappointed, but I noticed the smile on her face.

"girls, if headmistress catches you in those outfits, god help you", she said.

"that good?", I asked her raising my eyebrow, in a mimic of Dimitri's awesome eyebrow raising.

She rolled her eyes. " if your done, we should be getting back to the school", she told us. we all paid for our dresses, well, lissa paid for mine, and then we got in the car and headed back to school. We had left at 4, and gotten the shops at six. It was now 9. that meant we'd be home around 11, 12ish.

We ended up getting home about 11:30.

"time for bed. all of you", said Alberta as we got out of the car.

"ok, night", said lissa, heading off to the moroi dorms.

"yea, night", copied viktoria. Walking off the Dhampir dorms. She paused and looked back, waiting for me. I motion that id catch up. She turned and left.

"Alberta?" I asked, tentatively.

"yea?", replied Alberta.

I leaned forward and hugged her. "thank you so much for everything", I told her. Alberta had been so much help to me over the years. She really was like my mother.

"its fine rose, it was just a shopping trip", she told me. I was going to tell her that wasn't what I meant, but from the tone of her voice I knew she understood. I stepped back, smiling.

"thanks Alberta. Goodbye", I say, and then run off the Dhampir dorms.

_Meet in my room tomorrow to get ready, _lissa sent me through the bond. I tried to send back that I would, but nothing happened. I swear, one of these days I am going to figure out this bond.

I caught up with viktoria quickly.

"Done what you have to do?" she asks

"Yep", I tell her, grinning.

"I can't wait until tomorrow!" she squeals, bouncing up and down. I laugh.

"Lissa wants us to meet her in her room to get ready", I tell her.

She grins. 'This is going to be so much fun!".

I laugh. We reach the dorms, and I give viktoria a hug and say goodbye.

"Seeya in the morning", I say, unlocking my door.

"Seeya", she replied.

I open the door and slip inside.

"What kept you out so long, little Dhampir?" asked a voice.

I spun around, behind into a defensive crouch.

Adrian laughed, and sat up. He had been sprawled out along my bed.

I stood up, sighing. "What the hell are you doing here, Adrian?" I ask him, sitting on the edge of my bed and pulling my shoes and socks off.

"Well, you did tell me to come see you tonight. But when I came, you went here, so I let myself in", he replied, innocently.

"And… how did you get in here? The door was locked?" I asked.

He grins. "I have my ways, little Dhampir. And if I told you, I'd have to kill you. Now, back to my original question, how come you were out this late? Not cheating on me, are you?" he asked, smirking his cheeky smirk.

I roll my eyes at him. "That's exactly what I'm doing. Didn't you hear? I'm madly in love with Stan", I tell him sarcastically.

He laughs. "Somehow, even though I know your joking, I'm still jealous", he moves behind me, on his knees, and brushes the hair off my neck. I shiver as his touch sends shivers through me, and Goosebumps appear on my arms. He notices, and chuckles.

"Are you glad to see me, little damper?" he murmurs into my ear.

"More that you will ever know", I answer, turning around on the bed and kissing him. It starts slow, but the intensity builds. I push Adrian back on the bed, straddling him. He runs his hands up my back, under my shirt, and pulls it off. I start to unbutton his shirt, and he leans up so I can pull it off him, and throw it on the floor. He rolls over so I'm under him, still kissing. I bit his bottom lip, and he groans. I mess up his hair, and pull him further down on me, our lips crushing together. He runs his hand over my leg. I move it so it's wrapped around him. He moves his hands over my breast and slides his hands under my bra. I moan as he starts to massage them.

"Adrian", I groan, and move my hands down and try to pull of his pants. He stands up and takes them off, then jumps back on top of me, kissing every inch of me he could, and then undoes my pants. I kick them off. I can feel Adrian pressing against my thigh, and how much he's growing.

"Adrian", I moan again. I shift so he's pressing against the right place, even though there are still clothes between us.

"Rose", he moans against my lips.

I reach my hands down to pull of his boxers.

I was just starting to pull them down, when their was a knock at the door.

"Oh, for fucks sake!" I swear.

Adrian rolls off me, folds his arms behind his head. I get up, and put on my dressing gown. It's blue and silky. I walk over to the door and open it, it find Eddie standing their.

"Eddie, what is it? I was in the middle of something", I say, a bit rudely.

"Rose, its Christians present. The one we brought him for eBay", Eddie said.

"Yea, what about it", I ask.

"I just realized I haven't wrapped it, and I don't have any paper. Do you?" he asks.

I think about it. I think I have some wrapping paper in a box in my wardrobe.

"I think so, come on in", I tell him, opening the door fully. Eddie gapped. I turned around to see Adrian still lying on my bed in his boxers. He looks a bit embarrassed that Eddie saw him, and pulls up the blankets and lies under them.

I grab eddies hand and pull him into the room. He sits on the edge of my bed.

"Hey man", Eddie says. "I think I just saw more than you then I ever wanted to", he says awkwardly. Adrian chuckles.

I reach around in my wardrobe until I find the paper, and then hand it over to Eddie.

"Here you go, ill see you tomorrow at the party?" I say, smiling.

"Yep", he replied, the looks at Adrian. "See you there to, man, but hopefully you'll be wearing a bit more that that.

Adrian laughs "oh you know you want me to wear less", he says sarcastically.

Eddie winks. "Oh totally", he replies, then walks out and closes the door.

"Now, wear were we?" I ask Adrian, smiling my man eater smile. I take off the robe and climb back on top of him. I lean down and kiss him, moving my hands back to his boxers to continue taking them off.

Adrian groans" no, rose, we can't do this", he tells me.

I sit up straight, still on top of him. "Why? Don't you want me?" I ask him, feeling hurt. Was he rejecting me? Tears start to swell in my eyes. I don't think I could take Adrian rejecting me, especially after Dimitri.

"Rose it's not that", he says, consolingly. "I want to... its just…"

"Just what", I ask him, a tear falling from my eyes. He wipes it away with his finger, and watches it run down his finger.

"Rose… you know my reputation. I have been with a lot of women..." he begins. I nod, suddenly feeling jealous. I also feel nervous. He has a lot of experience… and I have none.

"And with all those women, I have take like this", he continues, gesturing around the room. "But you, rose, you're different. With you, with our first time, when we look back on it, I want to remember how special it was, not how quick it was over. Your special rose and I love you. Please, let me show you how much?" he asks softy.

I wipe away another tear. I'm not sad anymore. Now… I'm all teary from his sentiment.

"Adrian Ivashkov, I swear you are one of the only people on this world who can make me cry", I tell him, climbing off him and laying down next to him. He strokes my hair.

"I love you, rose", he whispers.

"I love you to, Adrian", I whisper back. He puts his arms around me, and I lean my head on his chest and fall asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm walking though a forest, surrounded by wild flowers. I look around and can see the signs that this is Adrian's dream.

I lean down and smell a flower, waiting for him to come out and talk to me.

"Little Dhampir… You are so beautiful", Adrian murmurs in my ear, his hands moving around me and pulling me against him.

"Adrian… I love you", I tell him, wrapping my arms around him.

"you know, little Dhampir, sex in dreams isn't really sex", he whispers, tightening his hold on me, and grapping my arse.

I roll my eyes and pull away from him, trying not to let him see how appealing his offer was.

"and in the dream, I can make it perfect", he murmurs, pulling me back to him. a thick blanket appears next to him. Wild flowers cover the edges and the trees around us bend, so there is only flickered lighting coming through the branches. I gasp. Its beautiful.

"wow", I stammer. He grins, and sits down on the blanket, pulling me next to him. I climb on top of him instead.

"you know, I think it would be special, no matter were we did it", I tell him, leaning down and nibbling on his ear.

"rose… every moment I am with you is special, but I want more than that. I want it to be more than every other time… rose… it has to be perfect", he tells me, struggling for words

I look up into his eyes, and see how much this means to him. "ok, we'll do it when it's the perfect time and place", I tell him, smiling at him.

He moves his head to my neck and starts kissing along it, down my collarbone. My shirt disappears.

"now, what about this sex in dreams?", he asks, kissing lower and lower along my body.

"Adrian, if were going to wait, then we are going to wait", I tell him, he chuckles.

"but rose… this isn't sex… it's a fantasy. I'm sure you've dreamed about doing this before. This isn't any different", he tells me. I blush. I had dremt about this.

"but…", I say, trying to put up an argument.

**WARNING: OK, SO THEY ARE ABOUT TO DO IT. IF YOU DON'T WANNA READ IT, I DON'T THINK ITS GOING TO MAKE MUCH DIFFERENCE. JUST THOUGHT ID WARN YOU GUYS…..**

"its just a dream, Rosie", he whispers. I think about fighting him, and telling him to wait, but then he starts to kiss me lower, and my pants disappear. he rolls so he is on top of me and keeps kissing down lower. He reaches my underwear and pulls them of and keeps going. I moan, and all restraint I originally had went out door.

He keeps licking and kissing me. I moan louder. I can feel the heat rising in me down there, and I keep moaning and groaning. I start squirming, but Adrian keeps going. I moan louder and louder as I reach my climax, I almost scream. I expect him to stop, but he keeps going and the please continues. After a while I cant take it anymore.

"Adrian", I gasp, "please, just do it".

He looks up at me, amused. "anything for you, my little Dhampir", he says, moving up and kissing me. we kiss intensely, and I feel his clothes disappearing. I can feel him pressing against me, and shiver. He pulls back, hovering over me, and I look him up and down, he looks… amazing.

"like what you see?", he asks, smirking.

I nod like an idiot.

"are you ready?", he asks me. "there will be no pain, because it's a dream"

"Adrian, I have been ready to do this with you for a while", I tell him, and he pushed into me. I gasp. He pushes in again, further, and harder. I moan. He puts his hands on my hips and guilds me so i'm moving with him.

Every thrust makes me gasp and moan. I notice that the dream is beginning to finish. And i'm starting to wake up. I climax before Adrian, as i'm waking up, and sit up moaning, finishing my orgasm. I look over to Adrian, and see he's still asleep.

I can see his manhood poking up against the blankets. I crawl under the blankets, and pull down his boxers, and start to suck at his manhood, moving my toung around the top. As he comes, he sits up, and groans "oh god!". He looks down at me. I sit up, grab a tissue and spit into it, then give him a grin and get up to wash my mouth and brush my teeth. He walks up behind me and hugs me from behind.

"you, my little Dhampir, are amazing", he mutters. We stand like that for a while, just enjoying being close to each other.

_Rose, get viktoria and come here. I want to start getting ready_ lissa told me through the bond.

I break away from Adrian and start to get dressed.

"got to go, lissa wants me"

**ok guys heres the next chapter :) i knocked up the rating... i think i should have. this isnt really a t rating, is it? please tell me because i dont really understand the ratings. **

**so yea, if you didnt read the intermit part, i dont think its going to really matter. ill keep warning before major intimacy. **

**im adding in a strogoi... i already know who and why. im just trying to figure out how hes gonna get to them. thinking about a breack in ward, but it has been done to death. was gonna have him during the shopping trip, but it was daylight. any ideas??**

**everyone who reviews, i love you guys. i would hug you, but, you know, might be awkward if i tracked you down and hugged you...**

**please review and tell me what you think :) sorry about spelling. its not really my strong point. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

I quickly though on a pair of camo shorts and white tank top. Adrian lays down on the bed, leaning his head on his arms. I sit down on the edge of the bed, and start pulling on my shoes.

"why do you have to go so early?", he asked

I'm going to go help lissa get ready", I reply, finishing the first shoe and starting to put on the second. His fingers trace along the small of my back. I shiver as the electic shock of his touch runs through me.

"ill see you later?", he asks, nervously.

"of course", I tell him, smiling reassuringly. I turn around and give him a quick peck on the lips.

"see you later baby", I tell him, grinning. I stand up and walk over to the door, grapping my bag of shopping.

"what's in the bag?", asks Adrian, curiously.

"a part of Christians birthday present", I tell him, winking. "your going to love it". I wink at him, opening the door.

He grins. "cant wait",

I flash him one of my man eating smiles, then walk out.

"I love you little Dhampir", he calls after me. I feel my heart fluttering.

I love you too, baby", I call back, closing the door behind me.

I walk over to viktoria's room. the door is unlocked. i give a quick knock, then walk in. viktoria was sitting on her bed, doing up her laces.

"hey vik", I greet her, dropping down into a chair.

"hey Rosie, guessing its time to go?", she asks.

"yea, but what's with the Rosie?", I ask her. She grins.

"I got no idea. It just suits you", she replies. I roll my eyes. I hope it doesn't catch on.

"whatever, come on, lets go", I stand up and pick up my bag, and viktoria stands up and grab hers. We walk over to the door.

"what, no window today?", she asks.

I laugh "yea, turns out, there are these things called doors now. Awesome, huh?", I reply. We laugh, and viktoria almost falls over.

We make out way to lissa's room, and enter to find lissa running around, looking worried.

"what's wrong, lis?", I ask her, worriedly.

"Omg were is it! my bracelet, Christian gave to me. I wanted to wear it today", she opens one of her draws and starts to pull everything out.

I walk over to her bed and pick up a bracelet." you mean this one?", I ask her, fiddling with it.

"Omg Rosie, thank you so much!", she yells, pulling me into a massive hug and kissing my cheek.

I laugh and pat her on the back. "no problem, lis, but what's with the Rosie? It's so, I don't know, feminine?", I ask.

"well, rose, you are a female you know", says lissa.

"oh, I know I'm a female. And so do all the boys at this school", I replie, smiling evilly.

Viktoria and lissa roll their eyes. i take lissa's arm, and put the bracelet on it. its beautiful. It has a thin gold outline, and its covered in diamonds and small deep blue gems, the same colour as Christians eyes, and light green stones, the same colour as lissa's. it must have cost him a fortune. I did up the clasp.

"wow lissa, that must have cost him a fortune", I say, staring at it. viktoria was staring at it as well.

Lissa smiled, and blushed. "he gave it for me for our 6 month anniversary",

Viktoria and I both awwwed

"wow, that was so sweet of him", said vik

"yea, who though that pyromaniac had it in him", I laugh, and get a light punch the arm from lissa.

I tipped my bag of clothes onto lissa's bed, and viktoria followed suit with hers. Lissa neatly took hers out of the bag, and placed them beside ours. I roll my eyes. lissa's always neat.

"time to get ready", she says, smiling.

We spend the next fours hours having showers and getting ready. One we finaly get into out outfits (after lissa had made sure they were all on right), we painted our toenails and fingernails to match our outfits.

"so, Vivie, what's going on between you and Eddie?", I ask her, raising my eyebrows.

She blushes. "nothing" she replies to quickly. Me and lissa exchange knowing smiles

_Tag team?_ She ash's through the bond. I nod.

"are you sure, I've seen the way he looks at you" I say, moving to one side of her.

"the way he smiles at you", continues lissa, moving to her other side.

"the way you sit together",

Viktoria is blushing redder and redder.

"the way he smiles at you"

"the way you smile at him"

"OH, ALRIGHT, WE HOOKED UP BEHING THE GYM!", she yells, standing up and moving away from us, "man, you guys can be annoying", we both laugh.

"what about you and Adrian?", vik asks,

"what do you mean?", I ask her. Did she know he'd been in my room last night? Fear flashed through me. I mean, I don't care if lissa knows… but if knows, Christian knows, and he would have a field day with the pretty Dhampir being in bed with the cute moroi. I would have pregnancy jokes for months every time I snapped at someone.

"are you guys, like, dating?", she asked me.

"ummm", I reply. I'm not really sure if we are. I mean, he hasn't asked me out or anything. But after last night… i'm not sure were we stand at the moment. I decided to be honest with then. "truthfully, I don't know. I mean, I like him… but i'm not really sure where we stand".

They frown at me.

"hmm well that's not very good. Why don't you ask him, Rosie?", asks lissa. Again with the Rosie. Why does it keep coming up? My name is not Rosie. I decided to ignore it. this time.

I shrug. "ill try to find out", I promise them. After that lissa does says its like to do our hair.

Lissa put her hair up in curls, and viktoria straightened hers. I put a few loose drop curls in my hair, the shook my hair up, making it messy. Then I apply a bit of foundation, and some eyeliner. Lissa and viktoria also apply a bit of makeup. The both apply a lot more than me. I just want a natural look for tonight. I spray on a little bit of the perfume Adrian brought me.

After a while lissa looks down at her watch "shit!", she yells. Viktoria and I jump up and look around the room to see whats wrong. Lissa almost never swears.

"lis, what's wrong?!?", I ask.

"were 20 mins late!" she yelled.

Lissa grabbed our arms and pulled us out the door, and we all run over to the parking lot. We had gotten permission from headmistress kirova to go out for dinner.

We reached the parking lot, and all the males mouths drop open.

The people hear are Christian, Tasha, dimitri, Adrian, Eddie, and Alberta and stan (kirova said we needed guardians).

Christian was staring open mouthed at lissa. She walked up to him and kissed him, full on. I felt a bit bad for Tasha, it must be awkward watching her nephew hook up. But when I glanced at her, she looked more amused than anything. Eddie was looking at viktoria, and she walked over and stood next to him. Adrian, dimitri, and stan were all staring at me. I smiled my man eating smile at them.

"stop drooling boys, and close you mouth before the flys get in", I tell them, then walk over the Adrian. I hear Alberta chuckle at my comment. I glance over to see her standing with Tasha, both of them looking extremely amused. I look back at Adrian. He opens his arms for me, and I lean back against him, pulling his arms tighter around me. it really cold out here, and these skimpy outfits arnt very good in the car.

"alright, everyone ready to go? Time to leave. Get in the car.", says Alberta.

We all get into two SUVs'. Alberta drives one, with Christian, lissa, Tasha, and Eddie in it. Stan drives the other one, with me, Adrian, viktoria and Dimitri.

I sat in the back with Adrian on one side, and Dimitri on the other. Viktoria sat shotgun, with Stan.

I sat awkwardly in the middle. Dimitri sat up straight beside me. I could see him struggling to keep his guardian face on when Adrian wrapped his are around. I leaned into Adrian. Dimitri tensed. The ride was silent, except for viktoria randomly chatting away. Occasionally me or Dimitri would say something to her.

Finally, we arrived at a bar, and we all got out. Adrian put his arm around my waste, and we walked over to Christian, who was standing with lissa. Eddie and viktoria came with us.

"hey there Chrissie happy birthday!", I say, giving him a hug. He stood still, a bit shocked, the briefly hugged me back, before we both pulled away.

"yea, happy birthday dude. Now you can come drink with me legally", says Adrian, grinning.

"yea, man!", said Christian, grinning and giving Adrian a high five. Lissa and I rolled our eyes.

"and off course we'd have to tease our little Eddie", said Adrian, laughing and pulling Eddie into a deadlock. "no alcohol for the underage". Eddie easily got out of the headlock.

"if I cant drink, neither can rose or lissa", he told them. That shut both of them up. We all giggled.

"fine, we'll share, Eddie", said Christian.

"no you wont", said Alberta, walking up to us. "he's underage". We all sigh, and Alberta grins. "come on, all of you, everyone else is already inside"

We all went to walk into the club. Clubs are the only thing open this late at night. Lissa and viktoria went in first, they were both tall, and had no problem with it. then Christian, Eddie, and Alberta. I went next.

"what do you thing your doing?", asked the bouncer.

I turned to look at him in surprise. "what do you mean?" I ask him

"Your to young. Look at you, your what, 16? He asks.

"No, I'm just short. Nothing illegal about that", I retort

"Get out, or show me some idea", he says rudely.

"do I look like I have pockets to carry it", I ask him, just as rudely. "besides, would a kid look like this?, I asked, gesturing to my body, which, apart from being to curvy for Dhampir's, was also very curvy for a human.

He looked me up and down, pausing when he looked at my chest.

"ahem, my eyes are up here", I told him.

He looked up at me angrily. "your not going getting in", he says, moving to stand in from of the door. "we don't allow children in here".

Anger shot through my body. I remembered Dimitri's words, from when he left me for tasha.

_"Yes," he said after several moments of silence. "You are. And every second this conversation goes on, you only prove how young you really are."_

I bring up my fist and to smash it into his face, but someone grabs me from behind. He doesn't try to stop my first, but smelling his sent, all my anger leaves and I pull my fist back, and lean into Adrian. Adrian is staring at the man. The man is looking back at, dazed. Compulsion, I realize.

" you don't need to see her idea", Adrian told him. "she is old enough. Agreed?".

"agreed", mumbled the man, stepping aside for us to enter. "have a good time",

**Like the chapter?? Its sorta a filler… I rewrote it like 20 times, but I still don't think its right. Sorry it took so long **** i've deiced how i'm gonna introduce the strogoi… sorta. Thank you all for the ideas **** sorry I haven't replyed, but thank you so much **** you guys are. The. Best. **

**Ive got ideas for a sequel **** but don't worry, theres still heaps of stuff to happen before that **

**Please review. **

**Luv ya's**


	15. authors note xoxo

AUTHORS NOTE~

Hey guys its me, rachiee. Sorry, this isn't a chapter. Id just like to tell you guys, that id getting a beta. Shes just writing a few stories so she can be a beta. I love her.

Anyways, please check out her story. Its called random academy, and its by shia1kazuto3.

Its me and her, falling into vampire academy… and involves pokemon…..

Yea, we are really random.

Oh, and did I ,mention, in it I am in love with the sext Adrian Ivashkov?

Anyways, yea, i'm rambling on. Please, if you have time, have a quick read.

Love you guys

Hugs*

Rachiee

xoxo


	16. Chapter 15

Adrian wraps his arm around my shoulders, and we walk into the bar. It smells like alcohol. I look around and see a group of people sitting on stools at the bar. Most of them are huddled together, except for one man, sitting at the other end of the bar, by himself. He had a black hood covering his face. There are a few tables scattered around the room, and some booths against the walls. I notice the gang all sitting at one of the booths. I tug on Adrian's arm and point to them. We walk over, and sit down.

The booth is shaped like a semi circle, and were sitting, Adrian, me, liss, Christian, Dimitri, Tasha, viktoria, Eddie, Alberta, then stan.

"finally. Took your time there Rosie", said Christian smirking. I blush.

"well, not all of us look as old as you do, dad", I tell him, sticking my tongue out. Again, someone called me Rosie. Did I get drunk and legally change my name or something?

"if I was your father, I must have been one very advanced baby", replied Christian, smirking.

"Christian, if you were rose's father, you would be bald by now from stress", Alberta told him. She and Stan laughed, and lissa and Eddie joined in. Adrian smirked a bit. The others had no idea about most of the things rose Hathaway had done… and I plan to keep it that way.

"well, I'm thirsty", I say, standing up. "anyone want anything while I'm at the bar?"

They all told me what they wanted, and then I walked up to the bar. I stood next to the man in the

The bar keeper looked up from the glass he was drying, and nodded at me. "what'll it be today, sweetie", he asked.

I rattle off my list of drinks to him. A lemon lime and bitter for lissa, a margarita for Tasha, two beer for Dimitri and Christian, a soda water, lime and vodka for Alberta, vodka and orange juice for Stan, and a bottle of scotch and a glass for Adrian. (he thought it'd be easier if he just got a bottle). I scanned the list of drinks, trying to decide what I wanted. I finally saw what I wanted, near the bottom of the list. I grinned.

The bartender told me to wait a few minutes while he made the drinks, so I sat down next to the guy in the black hood.

I turned to him and smile. "hey, how are you, my names rose Hathaway", I say, holding out my hand. He nodded at me, and then went back to his drink. I felt nausea building up inside me. I shake my head. Please, don't tell me I'm getting sick. I look over the man that was really rude of him. I notice his watch. It's a black sort of silver, and looks like it had some sort of engraving. it looks oddly familiar, like I've seen it before. I frown; the man himself looks oddly familiar. I open my mouth to ask if I knew him from any were, but that's when the bartended came back with a tray full of my drinks.

"thank you", I say, flashing him one of my dazzling smiles, and taking the drinks. I head back to the table and hand out all the drinks, then sit down with mine.

"what the hell is that??" asked viktoria, staring at my drink. It's a big round ball, full or alcohol.

Lissa sighs, shaking her head. "it's called a fishbowl", she tells her.

Eddie grins, "plan on getting drunk tonight, Rosie?" asked Eddie, eyeing my drink and grinning. Omg. Rosie again? Seriously! What is it with people and calling me rosie all of a sudden?? It was just getting out of control.

"I plan on getting drunk every night, Eddie, it just doesn't always work out", I roll my eyes, and take a sip of my fishbowl. It tastes like fruit loops. Dimitri frowns at me. he never approved of me drinking, or really doing anything. I mean, I understand that, as a dhampir, I have to grow up quickly, but I mean, my life pretty much ends when I turn 18. why can't I have a little bit of fun before them?

"anyways, back to the point at hand, happy birthday baby", said lissa, pulling everyone attention back to her and Christian. She passes him a small present wrapped in shiny blue paper, and kisses him. He pulls her tighter, and that they start to get a bit carried away. Tasha clears her throat.

"um, please, save it for later, guys", she asks, laughing.

"yea, at least till I'm drunk", I say, grinning. Lissa blushed, and Christian rolled his eyes.

Christian and lissa break apart, and she leans on his shoulder. He picks up the blue present.

"so what did you get me?" he asked her, kissing her forehead. She giggled

"open it and find out", she told him.

Christian unwrapped it, and pulled out a watch. We all gasped. It was beautiful. It was gold, like lissa's bracelet, and also had deep blue and light green stones. It was beautiful. On the back, shad had some engrave "_I love you, forever and always"_ onto it.

Ok, so it was a bit mussy. Ok, really mushy. But it was also cute. Then the rest of us gave him out presents. Tasha and Dimitri gave him a photo album of his parents. I swear, when he opened the first page, he looked like he could cry. Me and Eddie gave him a book we found on eBay, called the international dictionary of obscenities. (sorry spelling). Vivie got him a unicycle. I have no idea why, but it was just so random. Adrian, of course, gave him a bottle of liquor. The label was in a different language, so I had no idea what it was though.

"ok, time for truth or dare", says viktoria, smiling evilly, and grabbing a bottle. She hands it to me.

"your turn to spin rose", she says, grinning. I grin back, the place the bottle in the middle of the table, and spin it. it spins slowly, and lands on Eddie. He groans.

"oh come on", he mutters. I laugh.

"Eddie, I dare you too…" I look around the room, for inspiration, when I spot the jukebox, or, more importantly, the microphones. "… I dare you sing _hips don't lie_ by shakira", I tell him, grinning. His face paled.

"you have got to be kidding". I shake my head at him. Everyone else is snickering. Eddie groans and stands up, and walks over to the jukebox. I put on the song, and he picks up the mic.

"_Ladies up in here tonight  
No fighting, no fighting  
We got the refugees up in here  
No fighting, no fighting_

Shakira, Shakira

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man wants to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa  
Shakira, Shakira

Eddie sings normally, with me, lissa, and viktoria adding in the (si)

Then it's time for the girl bit of the song. Eddie makes his voice go higher

_Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body_

And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection

He makes him voice manly again for the guy bit. By now were all in hysterics.

_Hey Girl, I can see your body moving  
And it's driving me crazy  
And I didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancing_

Then he went even higher, and jumped up onto a table, and started wiggling his hips and dancing around. I fell over laughing, and was caught by Stan, who almost fell over himself, he was laughing so hard. __

_And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl  
And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it  
So you can keep on shaking it_

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa  
Shakira, Shakira

Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel you boy  
Come on lets go, real slow  
Don't you see baby asi es perfecto

Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection  
Shakira, Shakira

Oh boy, I can see your body moving  
Half animal, half man  
I don't, don't really know what I'm doing  
But you seem to have a plan  
My will and self restraint  
Have come to fail now, fail now  
See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know  
That's a bit too hard to explain

Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día

Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa  
Shakira, Shakira

Finally the song ended. We all stumbled, laughing, back to our table. I looked around to see all the other people in the bar laughing along with us. except for the guy with the hood. He was just staring at lissa and Christian, or more specifically, there joined hands. I got the nausea again. All well, nothing a good drink could cover. We sat down, and I had another sip of my fishbowl.

I handed the bottle to Eddie. "your turn", I tell him, smiling sweetly and innocently.

He spins the bottle "please land on rose, please land on rose", he mutters, closing his eyes and crossing his fingers. The bottle spins and slows down to land on... Christian. Eddie opens his eyes

"awe fucking hell", he swears. The rest of us laugh. Eddie thinks for a minute, the grins evilly at me.

"oh god no", I mutter seeing what he's about to say.

"Christian... I dare you to kiss rose".

**Hey guys sorry it's taken so long! Ive been really busy lately, but i should start getting them up sooner now. And yea, they will start to get longer. I promise. Cross my heart??**

**Anyways, so that you maximouse ( sorry, spelling) for the idea. I decided to use it for christians dare instead of rose's though **

**I love you guys!!!! Finally got 100!!!! Shall we aim for 200 now?? **

**OH, BTW!! PLEASE CHECK OYT RANDOM ACADEMY BY SHIA1KAZUTO3 **** PLESE COMMENT HER **


	17. Chapter 16

"WHAT", screamed lissa, standing up. Everyone turned and started at her, shocked, well, everyone except me and Christian, we were glaring at Eddie.

"You can't expect them to do this", said viktoria.

"Rose can't get out of it. You made me kiss that jerk", wined Adrian, pointing at Dimitri.

"It's not a good idea to encourage rose to kiss more people", muttered Dimitri. I turned my glare on him.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean!" I yelled at him.

"Christian can't kiss rose!" screamed lissa.

"Oh for god sake!" Eddie yelled over the rest of us squabbling. "It's just a game!"

"I'm gonna need a strong drink for this", I mutter, and down my entire fish bowl, and some of Adrian's bottle.

Muttering, the rest of us calmed down, and lissa sat back on her chair. I took a deep breath, slowly leaned forward towards Christian. He leans towards me as well. Lissa is in between us, and I swear, I just heard her growl. I can feel her jealousy radiating through the bond.

"I'm so sorry lissa, I love you. ", I murmur to her, and I feel the jealousy ebb out of her.

Then I kiss her boyfriend while leaning across her.

Helllllloo jealousy.

My lips met with Christians, and we started to move them in sync. His lips weren't just warm, they were hot. His kiss was just like I remembered from the times I had accidently been pulled into lissa's head. As warm as it was, it felt itchy, and wrong. I started shaking my hands at my sides, wanting it to end. But I didn't want to be one to end it. Christian hated this as much as I did, I could tell. But we were both stubborn. Then he started to part his lips, and I pulled away.

"Ok you win!" I yell at him, pushing back into Adrian, who wrapped an arm around me.

Lissa was still fuming. I reached into her head, and felt her jealousy turning dark, into the darkness I could suck out of her. I pushed towards it with my mind, and sucked it out of her.

I stiffened as it came into me, and shuddered, then breathed in a deep, shaky breath, and let the darkness slide out of me.

Lissa looked at me confused. _Sorry about that, rose, _she thought. I gave her a nod and a smile.

There was still, tension, a lot of tension. Adrian was jealous, I could tell, and by the look on Dimitri's face, he wasn't too happy either. Christian and I were both pissed. Eddie however, thought it was hilarious. I decide to try to get rid of some of the tension.

"Karaoke?" I ask them. They all agree ever Tasha, Stan and Alberta. Oh, man, this was gonna be fun.

"Stan first, I say, handing him the mic, he looks down at it a bit warily.

I glance over the songs, then see one I think he's gonna love.

The music starts playing, and he gawks at me.

"You have got to be kidding!" he says. I shake my head.

"You wanted to go first", I reminded him, and sat down at a table near the jukebox to watch and Stan sung respect by Aretha Franklin. I fell of my chair three times during it, I was laughing so hard. The others went fairing much better than me. Stan didn't jump around like Eddie did, but his voice was so high pitched, it was just as funny.

After he finished, he handed the mic to Adrian.

"You turn", he said, grinning. Adrian's mouth turned up in a massive grin.

"Time to show you what a spoilt rick moroi can do", he says. I move to pick him out a song, but he waves me off and pick's his own.

He chose's grand theft autumn by fall out boy. As he sings he stares into my eyes.

_Where are you boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman,  
and maybe he wont find out what i know,  
you were the last good thing about this part of town_

When i wake up,  
i'm willing to take my chances on the hope that i forget,  
that you hate him more than you notice,  
i wrote this for you, for you,  
so, you need him, i could be him,  
i could be an accident but im still trying  
and thats more than i can say for him

As he says the last word, his eyes dart over to dimitri. I think back to at the ranch, and just after Dimitri left me. This song summed up me and him back then so well. And boy was he a good singer. He wasn't amazing, but I would buy his album, although... I might be a bit biased.

Adrian finishes his song, and then hands the mic to me. I grin and stand up, pulling lissa with me. I hand her the mic, and grab the other one.

"Rose, what are you going?" asked lissa, giggling. Oh yea, she'd had way too much to drink. But then, id drunk so much I couldn't even feel the nausea, let alone hear her through the bond.

"Were gonna have a little duet", I tell her, giggling as well, and pointing out the song. Lissa laughed harder.

"Remember the moves?" I ask her

"Yep", she replies, and then the music started. It was guilty pleasure by cobra starship. Id come across them in a bar when we ran away, and me and lissa both fell in love with their music. We had made up a dance to a couple of there songs, which mainly involved us touching each other and rubbing up close and stuff. Very slutty, but it was oh so fun: P

_Rose~ And I came here to make you dance tonight,  
I don't care about my guilty pleasure for you.  
_

_Lissa~ And, I don't even know,  
What kind of fool your taking me for,  
So you got some brand new clothes,  
You never could afford before.  
_

_Rose~ Oh brother spare us all,  
We don't care anymore,  
We just wanna get down on the floor,  
You sell yourself to make it,  
You can dish it,  
But can you really take it._

_Rose~ (Oh oh oh)  
_

_Lissa~ Your never gonna get her with nothing,  
_

_Rose~ Cos nothings what you got in your head,  
_

_Lissa~ (Oh oh)  
_

_Rose~ So stop pretending.  
_

_Lissa~ I came here to make you dance tonight,  
_

_Rose~ I don't care about my guilty pleasure for you,_

_Both~ Shut up _

_Lissa~ cos we _

_Both~ won't stop,_

_Rose~ And were getting down till the sun's coming up.  
__**(x2)**__  
_

_Lissa~ And I don't even read,  
What the papers gotta say about me,  
Oh no, I can't believe,  
They take it so serious,  
Seriously.  
_

_Rose~ I'm so bored, oh please,  
Don't talk anymore,  
Shut your mouth and get down on the floor,  
So cynical, poor baby,  
I can dish it,  
Cos I know how to take it.  
_

_Lissa~ (Oh oh oh)  
Your never gonna win 'em all,  
_

_Rose~ So fuck 'em if they can't take a joke,  
_

_Lissa~ I'm just playin'.  
Lissa~ (Oh oh)_

_Rose~ So stop pretending.  
_

_Lissa~ I came here to make you dance tonight,  
_

_Rose~ I don't care about my guilty pleasure for you,_

_Both~ Shut up _

_Lissa~ cos we _

_Both~ won't stop,_

_Rose~ And were getting down till the sun's coming up.  
__**(x2)**_

_Rose~ And maybe someday I'll believe,  
_

_Lissa~ (Maybe someday I'll Believe)  
_

_Rose~ That we are all a part of some bigger plan,  
Tonight I just don't give a damn,  
_

_Lissa~ (So shut your mouth its time to dance)  
_

_Rose~ If the world is ending,  
_

_Both~ I'm throwing the party._

Rose~ So stop pretending.

_Lissa~ I came here to make you dance tonight,  
_

_Rose~ I don't care about my guilty pleasure for you,_

_Both~ Shut up _

_Lissa~ cos we _

_Both~ won't stop,_

_Rose~ And were getting down till the sun's coming up.  
__**(x3)**_

As we finished, I broke away from lissa, and walked over to Adrian, he was sitting on

A chair, so I straddled him and started kissing him clumsily. Oh yea, id had way to

Much to drink. All throughout the performance, all the guys had been staring at us

open mouthed. Tasha looked pissed, because dimitri was one of them. When I kissed

Adrian, dimitri growled softly. I look up to see his face. His normally guarded

expression was completely full of loathing.

We keep playing songs. Christian sings your beautiful by james blunt, while holding

lissa's hand. It was so sweet, and very cliché. Eddie sung big buts, which got another

it of laughter from the tavern. Viktoria sung my immortal, by evanescence, and she

could really sing. There was an old piano in the corner, and she convinced the

bartender to let her play on it, so she didn't use a mic. I leaned on adrians shoulder,

and we all listened to her play. It was so sad, and sweet. Then Alberta sung waking up

in vegas by Katy pery. I was surprised she even knew the song. Last of all, dimitri

sung sexy back ( a song us girls had chosen for him).

By now we were all really drunk, well, everyone exept dimitri, stan, and Adrian. Adrian just

had a hight alcohole tollernace, but dimitri and stan had opted to be our designated

drivers

Dimitri was singing softly, and wasn't as into it as the rest of us were.

"come on Dimka heat it up a bit", yelled a very smashed Tasha, almost falling off her

Seat.

"yea dimitri heat it up", viktoria, lissa and I yell.

He shoots a glare up us.

"if you think you can do better, be my guest", he says, handing the microphone out to us. I shrug. I never back down from a challenge. I walk up and grab the mic, and start singing. I really like this song, and I get really into it, dancing and all. Before I know it, i'm up on the bar, singing and dancing with a post. All the people (mainly men, I might add), in the bar and whooting and clapping. The song finishes, and I jump down, falling over, only to be caught by Eddie, who, almost as drunk as me, fell over as well.

"come on, lets go", says lissa, giggling, and trying to help us up "dimitri says were

leaving now", me and Eddie get to our feet, unsteadily, then leave the bar and go

outside. I notice the guy in the black cape is gone. Strange, I didn't see him leave,

alwell, I was a bit distracted.

We all piled into the cars, and drove off the the academy. I fell asleep on adrians arm

On the way.

**GUYS, I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE SPACING!! MY WORD IS STUFFING UP!! Sorry!!! If I can fix it, ill re update it, but as I know nothing about computers, that may not happen**

**sorry!!! Stupid thing keeps tabbing!! **

**Anyways, hope you liked the chapter **** its up a bit faster **

**And please review **** I love to know what you guys thing, and I do use your ideas, even it is a bit later **** ill take any ideas **

**Please read these storys:**

**Random academy: by shia1kazuto3**

**& (oh yes, there is more :P)**

**Angel Redemption**** by theanimegirlwholovesvampires**

**Links for these are going up on my profile **** please read then… and tell shia how much sexier I should be that her :P lol**

**Luv you guys!!**


	18. Chapter 17

"Oh god", I groan, as my alarm goes off. I pull the blankets up over my head. My head is throbbing. Someone turned the alarm off.

"Come on Rosie, get up. You have practise", Adrian murmured in my ear. I groan again. "Well, this will teach you for drinking so much", Adrian chastised me. I sit up, and snort.

"Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black", I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes, and jump out of bed, wincing. Oh man, he was right though. I would defiantly need to lay off the alcohol.

I stand up and look around, surprised. I wasn't in my room, I was in Adrian's. Oh man, was waking up in guys rooms going to become a regular thing? I rack my brain, trying to figure out how I go there, which only managed to get me another massive throb from my hangover. I sigh.

"Adrian, how the hell did I get here?" I ask, giving up trying to remember. He chuckles.

"Oh little Dhampir, I carried you here of course", he says, grinning broadly.

"Oh really, we I might just have to repay you for that", I say seductively, giving him my man eater smile. Adrian sits up on the bed.

"As much as I would love to take you up on that, Rosie, now isn't the time. You need to go before that mentor of yours bites my head off for stagitory rape", he says, grinning.

I shake my head at him in amusement.

"I think we'd have to have sex first", I replied. He raised his eyebrows. "No, dreams don't count" I tell him, grinning.

"Umm… Adrian?" I ask, realizing a little problem.

"Yes, my love?" he asks. My heart skips a beat when he calls me his love. Oh god, that's happening to me? Rose Hathaway, going soft!! Unheard of! And once again, rose Hathaway has really got to stop referring to herself as rose Hathaway.

"Well, baby…. I was wondering if I could borrow some clothes again." I ask, smiling sweetly and innocently.

He chuckles "you know, rose, if you keep walking around in my clothes, people will start to get suspicious", Adrian stands up, and walks over to his closet.

"They might get the suspicious if I leave your place wearing the same clothes as I was wearing the night before as well", I reply.

Adrian hands me a pair of shorts and a tank top. I smile.

"Well little Dhampir, I did tell you that you could come hear and get changed anytime", he says, giving me his sexy cheeky smirk.

"I guess you'll be going to bathroom to get changed?" he asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed. And pouting at me. He is so cute when he pouts.

"Why would I bother doing that?" I ask him, pulling off my shirt and walking over to him. His eyes bulge as he looks at my chest. I grin. Nothing like a man to make you feel good about yourself.

I crawl onto his lap and straddle him, and move my hands up down to the bottom edge of his shirt.

"See something you like?" I ask him, grinning in normal rose Hathaway form, and flashing my man eater smile. He smirks back.

"Oh yes, my little damper. Please, allow me to show you how much I like it", he replies cheekily, raising an eyebrow. He then moves further back on the bed and moves so he hovers slightly over me. I move lake hold of his shirt and pull it over his head, then trace my finger along his chest. He's not as muscular as a damper, but he still has one of the sexiest bodies I have ever seen.

He leans down, and I lean up to meet him, and kiss him passionately. He slowly starts to part his lips, and I slightly open mine. I grab hold of his hair and pull him closer against me. He rubs one hand along my leg, and moves the other to my back.

BEEEP BEEP BEEP (txt message noise. Sorry, not sure how to write that)

"Fuck!!!" I yell, pushing Adrian off me and clutching at my head as it throbbed. Fucking hangover. I would swear off alcohol, but… that wouldn't work.

Adrian hands me my phone. I look down and see I've got a new txt.

_**Sent from: viktoria belikov**_

_**Received at: 6:30**_

_Rosie_

_You're late._

_Are you alright?_

_Dimka's pissed. _

_Hurry up. _

_Luv you, txt me_

_Vivie_

"Shit!!!!" I scream, flinching again at the sound of my scream sends another throb through my head.

"What is it??" ask Adrian, worriedly.

"I'm half an hour late!!" I yell, jumping up and pulling on the clothes he got out for me.

"I love you baby, bye", I tell him, giving him a kiss, and then running out the door.

"You're a better kissed than dimitri", he calls out after me. I laugh, and then speed up. Dimitri is going to be really angry. I burst into the gym. Vik is already out doing laps. Dimitri is leaning against the wall, near the exit for the oval. I slowly try to tiptoe past him. When I'm almost out the door, I head him close the book, and sigh.

"Rose…." He sighs. I groan, and turn around to face him. He stands up, and looks down on me.

"What did you think you were doing last night?" he asks his guardian face on.

"Having fun. Celebrating my friends birthday", I replied.

"Drinking that much, that was just stupid. You are ruining your reputation as a guardian", he says angrily.

"My reputation is none of your business", I snap at him. "And I'm not a guardian. I'm aloud to drink. I'm aloud to have fun. For fucks sake, I'm only 17!"

"Exactly! Your not even legal drinking age! Let alone getting up and doing things like that", he spat at me. "You're not only running your reputation, your endangering vasilisa's", he growled. His guardian face had completely cracked, and he just looked angry, and disappointed.

I could feel the tears starting to well up in my eyes.

"What I do is none of your business", I tell him, looking away.

"When you graduate, everything you do will be judged by different people. If you fuck up, not only will they be looking at you, there going to be asking who the trained you. It's not only your reputation. Get your head straight, and stop acting like suck a blood whore".

I gasped. He had just called me a blood whore. My tears burst forward and I broke down. "I'm sorry", I stammer, my voice braking, then turned and ran away.

"Rose…. Don't" he calls after me. I ignore him and just keep running. I can't see anything, it all just blurs around me. I run and run until I can't go any further. I reach the school wards, and run through. I somehow manage to get past the gate. When I finally stop, I realize I don't know were I am. The moon is already high in the sky. I sit down and lean against a tree. My tears had stoped at some point while I had been running, but I couldn't remember when. For the first time, I looked up and took in my surroundings. I was in the woods. I could hear a steam running somewhere to my right. Suddenly I felt the nausea in my stomach again.

I groan. I guess I really am coming down with something. The nausea intensifies.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be alone in the woods at this time of night", says a voice. I shift around trying to find the person who was speaking. A black shadow moved out from behind one of the trees in from of me. He was the guy from the bar, the guy with the black hood. He stared up at the moon.

I had a sense of déjà vu. I'm sure I recognise him from somewhere else.

"Pretty or not, I can be were I want. What's it to you? Who the hell are you? What do you want with me?" I ask him gruffly. He must have followed us back after the bar and followed me here. He laughs.

"Oh, rose, rose, rose… always suspecting the worst. I am a bit hurt though, I though we knew each other fairly well..." the guy dropped his hood. I gasped. His gold hair shimmered in the moonlight, the hair id known so well before id run away…. The golden hair of Arron.

"What are you doing here", I ask him. He'd disappeared from school a while after lissa and Christian had got together. I heard that he'd transferred schools to get away from her.

"I've come back for her", he whispered, still staring at the moon, entranced.

"Come back for who", I ask cautiously.

"Lissa. She is mine", he replied. Ok, this isn't right… he knows lissa is with Christian. Something about Arron doesn't look quite right. Threes something…. Off.

"No she's not. She's Christians", I reply, slowly moving around to get a better look at him. He appears to be paler that most moroi. Weird.

"I SAID SHE'S MINE", he screamed, snapping his attention away from the moon and glaring at me. I freeze as him blood red eyes hit me.

Then scream.

**Omg! I am so sorry it's been so long!!! I've just been so busy with school and other stories, I have one on face book, if anyone wants to read it, message me**** its about me and a friend being superheros **

**Also me and Shia are writing a manga**** well… she's drawing it. I'm just… randomly making her incorporate my idea into her story line**

**Anyways, there will be more, and sooner. Ill be starting a new snowfall chapter in the next few days as well. Sorry it's been so long for that. **

**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!!! I'm sorry, the more reviews, the more reminders to get onto the next chap **

**I LOVE EVERYONE WHO REEADS THIS**

**DISCLAIMER: (COS I HAVENT HAD ONE IN AGES) ROCHELLE MEAD OWN EVERYTHING**


	19. authors note 2 :D

Hey everyone, I know it has been a really long time, but I had given up on this story.  
However, a friend of mine recently read it, and after discussing it with her, I have decided to continue. But first, I want to go back and edit the original chapters, fix some spelling, and add bits in. it wont be much though, and it wont change the main story plot, so the viewers who read it before wont need to re-read it if they don't want to.

Also, after the chapters are fixed, I will be looking for a beta for the rest of the story, if anyone is interested.

I know it has been forever, but please, stay with me It will be good, I hope any ideas for what people think will happen next, please review and tell me I like to incorporate your ideas


	20. Chapter 20

**This chapter, is for alice (). I read her review and it reminded me of how I feel about the storys I read and I hate it so much, so I spent the last hour writing this. Its not very good or very long, but its kinda a filler chapter I needed to add. **

This chapter is in dimitris pov. Yes, I know its AXR but I needed to use him a lil bit tell me what you think and if I should try some other people points of view

Dimitri POV

"Fuck" I mutter under my breath as I watch rose run into the woods. What is it about her that makes me lose my control? How could I let my guardian mask slip like that, and call her the one thing I know hurts her more than anything? She doesn't deserve it, hell, like she said, she's is only young but…. Ugh, doesn't she understand i'm jealous? Of watching her with Adrian, and seeing her at the bar, I wanted to hold her and tell her she was mine, but I know I can't. We just can't be together. It will never work. I shake my head and turn away from watching her run.

"Nice job jackarse" viktoria calls, leaning against the wall watching me.

"Language" I snap at her, walking over and sitting by the wall. "What would mamma think of you swearing like that?" I lecture her, oh god I cant believe she saw all of that. I'm a dead man.

"What would mamma think of you calling someone a blood whore to begin with? What do you think Sonya and Karolina would think of that? God Dimka I thought you were the poster boy of control, where did that even come from?" she sighed, and walks over and sits down next to me.

"you still love her, don't you?", she asks, tilting her head lightly to the side, letting her hair fall around her face and see looks at me, concerned.

"Of course I do", I sigh. "I love her more than I can say, but we can never me. We are both guardians, its just not done", I explain to her.

"Who gives a damn, if you love her, go after her and tell her", she snaps at me. "What would mamma think?"

"I cant, apart from the guardian thing, she's with Adrian now, and i'm with Tasha, and I'm happy", I say, my teeth grinding on the last word.

She sighs and stands up "Dimka, i'm not going to fight you any more, just think about what i've said" she replies, and leaves the room. I sit against the wall for another hour, thinking of Roza, and how I should apologise, before I have to get back to my guardian roster.

After classes I head over to the guy to see if rose decided to turn up for classes. Viktoria had text me at lunch saying she had to take the afternoon off from practice to do a group project for her Slavic arts class.

Entering the guy, I wasn't surprised to see rose hadn't shown up, but I was disappointed. I hadn't been able to get the horrible things I had said to her out of my head, and I wanted to try and apologise. I knew I should never have lost my control with her like that. I was being stupid and petty.

Without training, I decided to head back to my room. Tasha and I were staying in the cabin in the woods together. I had protested at first, saying I should be staying in the guardian dorms while we were here, but she insisted, since we were only staying a short while. I also think she wanted to make it clear to everyone what out new 'relationship was.

"Guardian Belikov!" a voice calls out to me. I turn to see Stan alto running towards me. I pause and wait for him to watch up.

"Guardian Alto", I reply in greeting once he caught up to me. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Its rose", he replied gruffly. "She wasn't in any of her classes today, have you seen her?" he asked.

"I saw her this morning for practise, she hurt her leg running so I excused her from classes for the day to let her heal" I lied quickly. If they found out what had happened we would both be in trouble. Hopefully she had just run off for a while and cooled down.

"How come you didn't report it", he asked

"Sorry, I was distracted by the fiasco in culinary science", apparently some moroi thought it would be amusing to cook there food using there element instead of the ovens.

Stan nodded thoughtfully "alright, thank you guardian belikov", he said, then turned to walk away.

"Oh, and one more thing?" he added "viktoria wasn't in her classes after lunch and neither was Vasilisa, do you know anything about them?"

"Sorry no, but I will definatly have a talk with Vivie about skipping"

He nodded, and walked off, and I continued on my way. Well, that's good. Vivie and the princess probably skipped to try and cheer her up. Hopefully she will be over it by tomorrow.

Walking into the cabin I also smashes straight into Tasha.

"Whoa watch were your going speed racer" she laughed, jumping back and letting me walk inside.

"Where are you off to?" I ask her, taking a seat at the small table in the cabin.

"Have to go talk to headmistress kirova. Apparently Christian decided to try to cook a meatloaf with his magic. There all in a big huff about it, i've got to go try and convince them not to suspend him. But on the plus side, he said it tasted awesome" she said laughing.

I give her a small "what do you mean try? You can talk yourself out of anything" I told her giving out a small laugh.

"Well, we all have talents" he grinned. "Well, i'm off, gonna give me a kiss for the way?" she asked, leaning down next to me.

I let out a small sigh, and turn my head and give her a small kiss. Tasha hadn't tried to do anything more than these, small kisses, I think she wanted me to make the first move, but I just couldn't do that.

"See you later" I call out to her as she leaves to go talk to kirova.

I woke up about 3am (moroi time) to furious knocking on the door. I sit up quickly, and rub my eyes. Tasha started to stir next to me, so I slowly got out of bead and walked over to open the door.

"Dimka", I dirty, sweat covered viktoria cried to me, flinging herself into my arms.

"Vivie, what is it, what wrong", I cry, holding my baby sister close to me.

"Its rose" replied Vasilisa.

I glance up, startled to see her. I was so surprised by Viktoria's appearance that I didn't even notice here. She was about as messy as Vivie was.

"What is it, what happened?" I ask quickly. Something big must have happened, I just know it.

Viktoria took a step back, and looked at Vasilisa, and then they both looked back to me.

"She's gone" they reply in unison.

**Review 3**


	21. Chapter 21

**Why hello there everyone, here is the new chapter, hope you enjoy it, and please remember to review **

**rose pov**

"She's too dangerous, we need to dispatch of her" a female voice says

"No, we need her, she will bring them to us" a male voice replies, sounding familiar.

"We can do it without her. We have enough force, and numbers. Let us simply attack the school. With guardian numbers dwindling there's no chance they can take us all" she replies.

". No. this is easier. They will come here, and save us the trouble", he tells her in a commanding voice.

I hear the shuffling of feet and slowly start to open my eyes. I'm tied up leaning against the wall, in what looks like some kind of old basement. Everything is dirty, and the wall feels wet and sticking. Somewhere outside I can hear what sounds like a stream. Slowly I turn my attention to the voices.

Aaron is standing, talking to another woman, a strigoi. She looks annoyed, but turns and leaves, walking up a set of stairs to what I suppose is the first floor.

I groan as I try to move and a stinging pain shoots though my head and my side.

Aaron turns and looks at me, red eyes shinning. "So Rose, you decide to wake up finally. Good", he says, giving me a cold smile, and walking over and leaning down to my level. "Make Lissa come here" he says, staring right into my eyes.

"What? I can't do that?" I say confused. Apart from the fact I would never put lissa in danger, how can I tell her to come when I'm tied up against a wall?"

"Don't play around with me Rose, tell her now!" he growled, and slapped me across the face, causing me to slide down the wall, pain ringing through my side and head again. Oh great I must have broken a few ribs.

I groan and try and turn my body away from him, but he grabs my arms and pulls me back into my position against the wall.

"Lying is just going to make me angry, tell her now, through the bond!" he hisses.

I stare at him shocked. How does he know about the bond?

"h-how do you know about that?", I ask him slowly, and glancing around the room. I need to figure out a way to get out of here, and back to lissa. She's in danger, I have to protect her.

"Please Rose, i'm not an idiot. I dated her before you left, and after you came back, you don't think I noticed the strange things? Her getting sad and you showing up at her side, without a call or text, and those one way conversations you have with her? Its obvious", he scoffed

Aaron had guessed it? we were going to have to work on that. hell, its nice to know we didn't even manage to hide that secret as well as we thought we had. First dimitri, then Christian,Adrianguessed it too but more by looking at our auras, then by watching us. I felt my heart pang at the thought ofAdrian. Oh god what would he be thinking right now? I don't even know what time it is, how long have I been gone? Has anyone even noticed yet? How long was I passed out?

"well, obviously you are an idiot, the bond only works one way, asshole", I mutter, causeing him to slap me again, harder. As I fall to the side again I smash my head against the floor hard, and feel my vision blur and my mind go blank as I lose consciousness.

Dimitris pov

"what do you mean, shes gone?", I asked the two dirty girls standing in from of me.

"she didn't come back to her room after practice this morning", viktoria cried

"and she didn't go to any classes, or come to meals", lissa added. "and… I tried sending her messages through the bond, and she didn't come", the princess added in a whisper.

Ok, now I was starting to get worried. Were could she be?

"did you think that she might just be spending some time alone somewhere?", I ask them nervously.

"no", replied viktoria quickly. "its rose. There's no chance she would miss a meal on purpose. No matter what she was upset about" she gave me a pointed look, making me feel guilty.

"she would never ignore me. Not when she knew I was worried. Rose would never let me feel this way. Not intentionally. We need to find her. I have to help her", she whispered softly, making me feel worse. Im the one that made her run off, and now look what was happened? i had to find her.

"we've been looking all day" added viktoria. Well, that explains why they weren't in class. Im so stupid I should have realised something was wrong earlier.

"alright. Ill alert the guardians and we'll look for her" I replied, stepping back inside thee hut and pulling on my duster, and grabbing my stake and guardian equipment. I also pulled out my phone, and dialledAlberta's number. She answered on the second ring.

"Guardian Petrov, we have a situation"

I explained everything that had happened to her, and she said she would send guardians to check the woods around the school and make sure she wasn't hiding somewhere. But she sounded worried. It wasn't like rose to run away, not without Vasilisa. She would never leave her.

After waking up Tasha and explaining what was happening to her, I left with the girls. They wanted to come help search for her, but I explained to them it might be dangerous. They wouldn't listen to me for a second. I ended up making a deal with them that they could stay in the guardian headquarters, out of the way, so they knew what was happening. Begrudging they accepted and I led they back up to the school.

As we almost got to the school, lissa suddenly stopped and turned around,

"Adrian", she said in greeting, and he ran towards us, stopping once he reached us and started huffing.

"t-theres guardian's ev-everywere" he sputtered out, "wh-what the h-hell is going on", he asks looking at Vasilisa worriedly. He must have ran here all the way from guest housing. I would have asked how he found us but I guess he must have just followed lissa's aura.

"its rose…" she told him softly,

"w-what hap-happen to rose", he huffed.

Vasilisa reached out and put her hand on his shoulder "we cant find her", she told him.

"w-what? How? Were on a friken school ground how can you not find her", he asked bewilder.

Viktoria looked down at the ground " she had a fight with Dimka earlier, and ran off. No ones seen her since", she said slowly.

Adrianlooked from her, to me, them, he lunged at me.

Luckily I had been triaing all my life for treats, and swiftly moved aside so he missed me.

"you cradle robbing bastard", he yelled, lunging at me again "what? Ruining her life once wasn't good enough? You had to come back, and look what you've done? Now she's gone!"

"I didn't mean for this to happen, I lost control", I growled at him, and he fake lunged at me and instead punched me in the stomach.

Vasilisa suddenly pushed between us, looking at each of us frantically "this isn't helping save my sister" he cried "stop fighting and save rose".

Slowly,Adrian backed down. "your right, im going to bed", he mutters, turning to walk off.

"Nice to see your really love her" I mutter after him, as he walks off.

He swings back around and glares at me "im going to go dream walk her, and find out were she is, something you and your damn guardians cant seem to do" he yells, then leaves.

**Review 3**


End file.
